


Ineffable Vampire

by Mr_Blue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Blue/pseuds/Mr_Blue
Summary: Los días pasaban y Aziraphale no estaba tranquilo, algo en su interior le decía que la historia no acababa allí. Por mucho tiempo había intentado escapar del pasado, pero hay ciertas personas que no están dispuestas a perdonar.Un hermano, un gemelo.Crossover de Good Omens y Crepúsculo.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Temor a las consecuencias

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde que Aziraphale y Crowley engañaron a sus superiores y por ello, evitado su ejecución. Su crimen, algo muy difícil de ignorar, había sido persuadir al anticristo para detener el apocalipsis, pero gracias a una muy buena jugada, evitaron ser castigados.

A pesar de que sus respectivos bandos no habían dado muestra de querer vengarse nuevamente, ángel y demonio no estaban tranquilos del todo; sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que pagar por lo que hicieron, y está vez, seguramente, no podrían hacer algo al respecto.

En la banca de siempre del parque St. James se encontraban; Crowley con sus lentes oscuros que escondían su mirada de serpiente, su ropa de color negro y con la misma mala postura de siempre; y Aziraphale sentado con la espalda completamente erguida, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y su abrigo completamente pulcro.

—¿Has visto a alguien de... ya sabes, de nuestros bandos? —preguntó Aziraphale, el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

—Ni un rastro de vida— respondió el pelirrojo dando un suspiro —Pero seguramente no tardarán en actuar... no es como si detener el fin del mundo fuera algo sin importancia, ¿Crees que, si intercambiamos de cuerpos nuevamente, podríamos salir ilesos?

—No lo creo; seguramente lo descubrirán en algún momento, no podemos hacer lo mismo otra vez sin que lo sospechen ni siquiera un poco. No son tan tontos, Crowley.

—Tienes razón... tal vez deberíamos considerar la opción de huir a Alpha Centauri—murmuró Crowley volteando hacia el ángel.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente... pero ya no sé qué hacer.

—Yo tampoco. — respondió el demonio.

—Ojalá Agnes hubiera escrito más profecías... por lo menos tendríamos algo que afirmara que ni el mundo ni nosotros corremos peligro alguno.

—¿Has sabido algo de la bruja o de los otros?, tal vez ellos sepan algo al respecto.

—Nada en absoluto—respondió el ángel mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y alzaba las cejas.

—Pero no pongas esa cara; ya hemos detenido el fin del mundo, podremos con esto.

—Tal vez... pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de que aún puedo caer y convertirme en un vil demonio.

—Eso no va a pasar, ángel. Has hecho lo correcto y mereces ese título más que cualquiera de esos estúpidos arcángeles.

—Eso espero...

—Ángel, si Dios así lo quisiera ya hubiera sucedido, pero no ha pasado absolutamente nada y eso significa que ella aún te quiere allí arriba—aseguró Crowley señalando al cielo con el dedo índice, aunque no estuviera seguro de ello, no quería ver que el ángel se preocuparse por ello—pero basta de esto, ¿me dejarías tentarte con el almuerzo?

—...eso suena bien, vamos—dijo el ángel mientras se levantaba de la banca.

Un momento después se encontraban ángel y demonio en el coche con rumbo al Ritz. Ambos hacían el intento por no pensar en el futuro que les esperaba.

"There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams

Yet slips away from us?

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?"

Era la canción que sonaba en el estéreo del Bentley y sinceramente no ayudaba mucho a la situación. Crowley apagó la música formando un silencio incómodo en el ambiente.

***

En esos mismos momentos el cielo grisáceo y las nubes furiosas que presagiaban una gran tormenta se posaban encima de una rústica y nada linda cafetería de Londres.

Nadie le daba importancia a ese raro e inexplicable fenómeno, pero dentro de ese lugar el príncipe del infierno y el arcángel Gabriel observaban a la gente pasar por la calle, pensando en lo tontos que eran los humanos mientras intentaban entender lo que había pasado hace algunos días, pues, un demonio bañándose en agua bendita y un ángel bailando en fuego infernal no era algo que se veía todos los días.

—No puedo creerlo ¡eso es técnicamente imposible! — exclamó Beelzebub mientras alzaba las manos violentamente y miraba a su acompañante con desesperación— un demonio que resiste el agua bendita ¿Dónde se ha visto esto antes?

— Ni que lo digas, ese ángel insolente además de que sobrevivió al fuego del infierno se atrevió a amenazarnos, no entiendo como aún no se ha convertido en un demonio.

—Sin duda ese ángel nos sería muy útil allá abajo, pero ahora que esos dos se han unido son una amenaza para nosotros. Dios ya debería haber hecho algo ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que son una amenaza para todos y que merecen ser destruidos?

— Yo me encargué de que ella se enterara, pero tal parece que no está dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto, ¿Qué hay de Satanás?

—No he sabido nada de él desde ese día, ¡se supone que él es el jefe, pero yo soy el que tengo que lidiar con los demonios y el maldito papeleo que no se acaba nunca!

—Tal parece que tendremos que arreglárnosla por nuestra cuenta, Beelzebub — dijo el arcángel mientras se pasaba los dedos por su cabeza.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—No pueden ser totalmente indestructibles, deben tener un punto débil y estoy seguro de que si trabajamos juntos podremos encontrarlo y destruirlos— dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa para después ver la hora en su costoso reloj que había adquirido hace tan solo unas horas—ya es tarde. Tengo que regresar a mi oficina, te avisaré si se me ocurre algo que podamos hacer para eliminar de este mundo a ese par de traidores.

El arcángel se levantó de la silla de madera y planchó su abrigo gris con sus manos decidido a marcharse.

—Y recuerda Beelzebub, cuando llegue el momento no habrá ningún "plan inefable" ni milagro que salve sus vidas.

Con aún chasquido de dedos el arcángel Gabriel había desaparecido dejando una nube de humo color lila en su lugar.

—Ese arcángel resultó ser menos estúpido de lo que esperaba— musitó el príncipe observando el lugar donde antes estaba el ángel y tomando del vaso lleno de whisky. Después de unos segundos regresó al inferno de la misma forma que el arcángel.


	2. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Como en todas las ocasiones en que Crowley y Aziraphale comían en el Ritz, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas; el ángel pidió unas crepas, que a pesar de no ser mejores a las de París realmente le gustaban.

Crowley, por su parte, permanecía mirándolo mientras se acariciaba el cuello. Pensaba en la inquietud del ángel, caer y convertirse en otro demonio más del averno. Aunque no creía que eso pasara, definitivamente no quería ser la razón por la que su amigo dejara de ser un ángel. No tendría la fuerza suficiente para dirigirle la palabra o verle la cara si eso llegase a suceder y se culparía por toda la eternidad por ello.

—Querido, he estado pensado en lo que hablamos hace un rato y creo que deberíamos permanecer juntos en estos días... por si son los últimos de nuestra existencia— dijo Aziraphale después de haberse limpiado los labios con una servilleta, pero al repasar nuevamente lo que había dicho, sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño color carmín.

—Ángel, te he dicho que no pienses en eso, aunque tal vez tengas razón. Si aún tienes algo de vino en tu librería sin duda aceptaré la propuesta.

—Adán se encargó de restaurar todo en la librería, incluso el vino— respondió Aziraphale mirando al demonio.

—Pues entonces vamos— respondió Crowley y acto seguido, se levantó de la silla.

Ángel y demonio subieron al coche y se dirigieron rumbo a la librería.

Poco a poco el ambiente entre los dos se hacía más agradable, pues el nerviosismo de ambos se había reducido en gran medida después del almuerzo.

Unos minutos después, ángel y demonio se encontraban en la tienda de Aziraphale, bebían vino sin tomar descanso alguno y habían perdido ya la elocuencia al hablar, al mismo tiempo, en el viejo gramófono del ángel sonaba caprice 24 de Paganini y en el exterior una gran tormenta azotada la ciudad de Londres, pero a estos dos personajes no parecía importarles demasiado.

—Debiste ver la cara de estúpido que puso Gabriel cuando le lancé fuego infernal — dijo Crowley al ángel mientras reía a carcajadas.

—Me lo imagino... Miguel hizo lo mismo cuando me vio.

—Y-Y Sandolphon tomó la mano de Gabriel como si este lo fuera a proteger— mencionó el demonio aun riendo.

—Ellos dos siempre andan juntos... no me sorprendería si tuvieran algo.

Un silencio se formó en la librería, pues el demonio se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

—¡Patos! — exclamó Crowley desde el sofá de Aziraphale llamando la atención del ángel que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

—¿Patos qué? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? — preguntó Aziraphale si entender el punto de esa charla.

—Podríamos transformarnos en patos...escondernos en el parque, nadar en el lago... y así no nos encontrarían... ni siquiera lo sospecharían, estoy seguro de que funcionará.

—Tu idea no parece tan mala... pero ya te he dicho que eso no servirá de nada... tarde o temprano nos encontrarían... seguramente yo caería y me convertiría en un fétido y vil demonio.

—Oye, eso me ofende... ¿acaso eso es lo que piensas de mí?

—Lo siento querido, pero tú eres el único demonio limpio y decente que he visto en toda mi vida. Vi a Beelzebub en algunas reuniones y bueno, tenía moscas por todos lados. No quiero terminar igual.

—Yo no dejaré que eso pase, si lo intentan tendrán que vérselas conmigo... no quiero ser la razón de que te confinen a esa vida en maldito el infierno, mi ángel...

—Creo que... supongo que... si tú fueras la razón de mi caída... estaría bien con eso y no objetaría nada al respecto— respondió Aziraphale mirando al demonio caminar mientras este observaba los libros de la estantería.

Crowley comenzó a reír de la nada causando cierta confusión en su amigo, después de observar que las facciones de Aziraphale reflejaban que lo dicho por el ángel eran palabras sinceras y no se trataba de una broma, se sentó en el sofá frente a su amigo y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

—Ángel, ya te dije que no dejaré que eso suceda, no lo permitiré por nada del mundo— musitó Crowley mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del ángel y comenzaba a acariciarlo, este no se alejó.

Cediendo a sus impulsos, Crowley se comenzó a acercar al rostro de su amigo, que sin darse cuenta hacia lo mismo reduciendo la distancia entre ellos hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro.

A pesar de estar borracho, el demonio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retiró su mano del rostro de su amigo, alzó su mano derecha y después de chasquear los dedos quedó completamente sobrio, se alejó de Aziraphale.

—Lo siento ángel, tengo que irme.

Crowley se levantó del sofá con rapidez, abrió la puerta de la librería con un milagro demoníaco y salió de allí sin importarle que la lluvia lo mojara, subió a su adorado Bentley y puso música. Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos.

Aziraphale se quedó un poco desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que sucedió, supo que Crowley había actuado así por eso. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y decidió quitarse la borrachera con un milagro angelical, pues sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento no soportaría los dolores de cabeza por la mañana porque a pesar de su naturaleza angelical no podía salvarse de la terrible resaca.

El demonio paso todo el recorrido hacia su departamento pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. No podía creer que intentó besar a su mejor amigo ni mucho menos que este correspondiera a tal acto. No podía culparlo, pues estaba más borracho que él. Sabía perfectamente que Aziraphale en sus cinco sentidos no correspondería a ello y lo rechazaría inmediatamente diciendo "somos un ángel y un demonio y por herencia somos enemigos" o con esa típica frase que aún tenía grabada en su memoria "vas demasiado rápido para mi" y que en ese momento no entendió el significado.


	3. Furia e indignación de sus exjefes

En el segundo círculo del infierno:

Beelzebub se encontraba en su oficina organizando el papeleo sobre los ángeles caídos. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, pues aún seguía pensando en lo que había hablado con el arcángel de ojos violetas.

De pronto, un toque en la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos al príncipe del infierno. Era Dagon, quién traía un mensaje importante para él.

—Príncipe, Satanás quiere hablar con usted— dijo Dagon —dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre el traidor de Crowley.

—allá voy— respondió Beelzebub con molestia dejando de lado las carpetas que estaba revisando.

El príncipe bajó hasta el último de los círculos del infierno, lugar donde se encontraba Satán. El aroma a azufre era mucho más fuerte y desagradable en esta parte del infierno.

—Beelzebub— soltó Satán con voz pastosa y fuerte haciendo que todo retumbara alrededor —te he mandado a llamar para una nueva misión— hizo una pausa antes de seguir —Quiero que vayas personalmente a ponerle el castigo al traidor.

—¿Podría saber cuál es ese castigo?

—Le quitarás el poder de hacer milagros... también tendrás que vigilar al demonio Crowley en todas sus acciones.

—¿solo eso?

—¡¿Acaso te atreves a cuestionar mi decisión, Beelzebub?!, ¿Quieres recibir un castigo igual que Crowley?

—Solo quiero saber el porqué de ese castigo tan bajo. Lucifer, he estado contigo desde el principio, ¿Crees que me voy a ir ahora?

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar Lucifer o juro que te lanzaré a los perros! — reflexionó, no podía hacer eso, era su mejor aliada —Me he puesto de acuerdo con Dios y esa fue nuestra decisión.

—Se podría saber ¿desde cuándo hacemos tratos con el enemigo?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — exclamó el gigante.

—Claro que lo es, todo lo que tenga que ver con el infierno me importa... ¿No cree que Crowley merece un castigo más fuerte?

—Crowley ha sido uno de los demonios que más almas ha traído al infierno, incluso más que tú. Es un buen castigo, ¡Ahora vete!

—Está bien, Iré a la tierra esta misma tarde.

El príncipe del infierno volvió a su círculo apretando los dientes con rabia y sintiendo en su interior un fuego que le subía del estómago hacia la garganta como si estuviera a punto de estallar. No le parecía justo el castigo para el traidor de Crowley. El demonio de cabellos rojos tenía que ser eliminado y borrado de la faz de la tierra; pero ella no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Llegó a su oficina dando sonoro portazo, tiró al suelo todas las carpetas que tenía en su escritorio para desquitar su furia. Después de esperar un momento y calmarse un poco, decidió ir a darle la noticia al traidor para que eso terminará lo más pronto posible. Dio un chasquido y desapareció del lugar.

En el cielo:

Al mismo tiempo que Beelzebub fue llamado por Satanás, Gabriel el arcángel, fue contactado por Metatrón; Dios quería hablar personalmente con él.

A Gabriel le temblaban las mano y podía sentir como gotas de sudor recorrían su frente de vez en cuando. Cuando sentenció a muerte a Aziraphale no le había informado al Todopoderoso y esa era la razón de su nerviosismo, pues cuando el Armagedón fue evitado, sólo pudo hablar con Metatrón. De hecho, no había podido hablar directamente con Dios desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo se comunicaba con ella por medio del ángel que decía ser su voz.

El camino hacia la sala del trono de la Todopoderosa estaba rodeado por nubes de tonos suaves de colores rosas y azules cubiertas de pequeñas e iridiscentes gotas de agua que eran iluminadas por los pequeños rayos de sol; el aroma era fresco y embriagante; una brisa apenas perceptible refrescaba las paredes del nítido cristal del camino. Cualquier persona hubiera quedado impactada por aquel hermoso e inigualable paisaje, pero Gabriel no podía disfrutarlo por el sentimiento de zozobra que lo perturbaba.

La puerta de la sala era gigantesca y blanca, tenía pequeñas grabaciones en un idioma que nadie lograba entender y había diminutos diamantes incrustados en las orillas de esta.

La puerta se abrió acompañada de un fuerte estruendo y una luz cegadora. Gabriel esperó un momento para calmarse. Entró con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mi señora, Metatrón me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo— dijo el arcángel con un evidente nerviosismo.

—Así es, Gabriel— respondió Dios con una de sus voces más melifluas— es sobre la sanción que le pondré a Aziraphale, tu irás a anunciárselo— completó al mismo tiempo que la luz bajaba de intensidad y en el trono se comenzaba a divisar la silueta de una mujer rubia, vestida con un traje totalmente blanco.

—¿Cuál será su castigo? —preguntó el arcángel mientras observaba curioso a la mujer, pues nunca había visto la forma física de Dios, por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

—Aziraphale y el demonio Crowley serán despojados de su habilidad para hacer milagros— respondió Dios con seguridad.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! Aziraphale ha estado fraternizando con el enemigo en toda su estancia en la tierra ¡él merece un castigo mayor!

—¡No te atrevas a alzarme la voz! Si alguien merece un castigo mayor, ese deberías ser tú, obraste sin mi permiso al intentar asesinar al ángel Aziraphale... y no creas que no sé qué has estado hablando mucho últimamente con el príncipe Beelzebub— dijo la mujer de cabellos dorados a la vez que la niebla volvía a cubrir su silueta.

—Lo siento, mi señora.

—Irás ahora mismo.

—Si, mi señora.

—También deberás vigilar a Aziraphale y entregar un reporte de sus acciones. Ya puedes retirarte.

El arcángel Gabriel re retiró refunfuñando y apretando los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas, creía que lo había hecho era lo correcto y que esa sanción era de lo más endeble. Él seguía las ordenes al pie de la letra y nunca había cuestionado el plan divino, había cometido un solo error a lo largo de su vida, no merecía que lo tratasen de esa manera.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Dios? —preguntó Miguel dejando las carpetas que tenía en sus manos a un lado y caminando hacia el otro arcángel.

—Te digo después ¡ahora tengo cosas que hacer! — respondió Gabriel con un tono de molestia.

Con ayuda de un milagro se transportó a la tierra. Apareció justo enfrente de la librería de Aziraphale, acompañado de relámpagos y truenos. Sacudió su traje y se dirigió caminando con la actitud altiva que lo caracterizaba hacia la entrada del hogar del ángel traidor.

La puerta de la librería estaba abierta, entró y buscó con la mirada a Aziraphale, pero no había rastro alguno del dueño de la tienda. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba en aquel lugar y comenzó a esperar al ángel de cabellos blancos, sabía que no debía estar muy lejos, pues no dejaría sus adorados libros solos y el arcángel no gastaría otro milagro para localizarlo.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Crowley estacionó su Bentley frente al edificio donde vivía, apagó la música y salió del auto. Iba tan distraído que casi lo atropella un coche al cruzar la calle. Entró en su departamento y se sentó en el trono. Comenzó a repasar en su mente lo que había pasado en la librería del ángel. Se sentía muy confundido, aunque lo que estuvo a punto de hacer ya lo había pensado cientos de veces cuando estaba cerca de Aziraphale, siempre eliminaba ese pensamiento y nunca se había decidido si quiera a intentarlo.

El demonio recostó su rostro en el escritorio, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormirse, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y en su mejor amigo. Después de algunos minutos lo consiguió, pero ni de esa manera dejó de pensar en el ángel.

Era 1862, Crowley y Aziraphale se encontraban alimentando a los patos en el parque St. James.

—Necesito un seguro por si sale mal.

—¿Qué?

—Lo he escrito. Las paredes tienen oídos, bueno, las paredes no. Los árboles. Y los patos también. ¿Los patos tienen oídos? Claro, para oír a otros patos.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te destruiría. No te daré algo para que te suicides, Crowley.

—No la quiero para eso. Es sólo un seguro.

—No soy un idiota, Crowley. ¿Sabes en el lío que me metería si…? ¿Si subieran que he fraternizado? No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Fraternizando?

—Bueno, como quieras llamarlo. No creo que sea necesario seguir discutiendo

—Tengo cosas más importantes que fraternizar con un ángel.

—Claro que sí.

—No te necesito.

—¡Lo mismo digo, obviamente!

—“Obviamente”

El demonio despertó sobresaltado; se dio cuenta de que un líquido había mojado parte de su rostro, eran las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Aunque sólo se trataba de un sueño recordar ese episodio lo había lastimado, pues, aunque no lo demostró en aquel momento, la discusión le había dolido demasiado.

Crowley se levantó de su trono y miró hacia la ventana de su departamento. Empezó a pensar en cuales eran exactamente sus sentimientos hacia el ángel ¿Cuál era la razón por la que el corazón le latía con mayor intensidad cada vez que veía al ángel peliblanco?, Estaba seguro de que el sentimiento causante de la sensación que tenía en el pecho cada vez que veía a Aziraphale no era solo de amistad y tampoco se trataba de una arritmia cardíaca.

Por la ventana del departamento se divisaban las nubes grises que presagiaban una tormenta. La primera vez que Crowley se encontró con Aziraphale hubo una tormenta. Ahora que lo pensaba, las alas del ángel se veían simplemente hermosas cuando el viento las golpeaba suavemente y hacían un perfecto juego con sus ojos celestes. La primera tormenta la pasó a su lado, con el ángel protegiéndolo de la lluvia como un caballero protegería a su amada. Pero en ese primer encuentro no sintió lo que ahora sentía al recordarlo, no sintió mariposas en el estómago, ni que las aves cantarán de una forma peculiar en aquel instante, ni que una ráfaga de viento le golpeara el rostro como una revelación. La primera vez solo se acercó a él para molestarlo o algo por el estilo, a Crowley le sorprendió la amabilidad con que este lo trató, pues todos los ángeles con los que se había encontrado después de la caída se habían asustado o intentaron asesinarlo. Cuando Aziraphale lo tapó de la lluvia, Crowley se dio cuenta de que ese ángel no era como los demás, incluso llegó a identificarse con él. Pero no sintió lo que ahora sentía.

Su segundo encuentro en Mesopotamia también tenía que ver con una tormenta, bueno, más bien con un diluvio. El segundo encuentro le causó estupor; pero no por eso fue mal recibido. Encontrarse de nuevo con ese ángel que conoció en el Edén siempre sería algo excepcional.

En Roma empezó a cambiar todo. Crowley había tenido un día terrible, lo único que quería era tomar todo el día hasta caerse de borracho, pero de pronto escuchó esa voz tan singular. Cuando el ángel lo invito a comer se sorprendió, luego se sintió feliz ¿Cómo ese ser tan puro podía invitar a salir a un desastre de demonio? Sí, para Crowley esa invitación a comer ostras en aquel restaurante del cual no recordaba su nombre fue una cita. Esa vez, la primera vez que comieron juntos fue cuando el demonio pelirrojo vio al ángel con diferentes ojos.

En su encuentro durante el reinado del Rey Arturo, Crowley intentó sorprenderlo, tal vez invitarlo a comer sería una buena idea, pues en sus encuentros anteriores se había dado cuenta de que al ángel peliblanco le fascinaba la comida; pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba.

Tiempo después el demonio se enteró que Aziraphale estaba en el teatro el globo, no dudó ni un poco en ir a su encuentro. Lo encontró allí comiendo uvas y observando en ensayo de la obra. No entendía como al ángel le encantaban esas aburridas obras de teatro, él simplemente odiaba las trágicas de Shakespeare; pero si ver una de ellas le garantizaba estar más tiempo con el ángel y ver cómo le brillaban los ojos en cada acto, valdría la pena el esfuerzo. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero la obra le gustó más de lo esperado.

Su encuentro favorito sin duda fue años después en Francia, en un baile organizado por Luis XV. Crowley tenía la misión de tentar al hijo del Rey para que asesinara a su padre; sin embargo, el demonio olvidó por completo su misión al reconocer al ángel entre la multitud. Esta vez, Aziraphale se había tomado el gusto de transformarse en una hermosa dama de cabellos blancos que vestía un pomposo vestido color beige.

Crowley se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal sorpresa, pues el ángel nunca había mostrado ningún gusto por cambiar de apariencia física. El demonio se acercó a ella por detrás y le tocó el hombro. Aziraphale volteó con brusquedad al sentir el tacto y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba...


	5. Sentimientos encontrados ll

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos encontrados ll**

—¡Crowley! —exclamó el ángel mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo tan característico en él.

—Vaya, vaya... veo que has seguido mi ejemplo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el ángel confundido.

—Tomaste una apariencia femenina.

—Oh sí... ya lo había olvidado... los vestidos de esta época son demasiado lindos ¿No te parece?

—Si, creo que lo son, pero... ¿Solo cambiaste por eso? —preguntó Crowley en tono de burla soltando una leve carcajada.

—Sí, sólo por eso. Pero eso no es razón para que te burles.

—Lo siento, ángel... pero te ves excelente y el vestido te queda bien.

Las mejillas de Aziraphale se pintaron de un color rojizo.

—Y ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Aziraphale cambiando de tema y comenzando a caminar entre la gente mientras su compañero lo seguía.

—Tengo que tentar al hijo del Rey... realmente nada muy interesante—respondió el demonio.

—Oh, debí suponer eso, no es como si ver a un demonio andando por ahí fuera un buen presagio.

—Y tú ¿Qué plan benigno traes entre manos?

—Por el momento, ninguno, de echo debería estar en Londres. Pretendo abrir una librería en el Soho, ojalá algún día te puedas dar una vuelta por allá.

—Las librerías no son lo mío, pero ahí estaré. Bueno, tengo que irme, ahí está el desdichado príncipe. Te veo luego, ángel — dijo Crowley para luego despedirse de Aziraphale con un beso en el dorso de la mano sólo para ver como las mejillas de Aziraphale se tenían de rojo.

El demonio se alejó, no sin antes regalarle una mirada coqueta al ángel.

La misión que tenía era muy importante para el infierno y no quería averiguar cuál sería el castigo que tendría sino la realizaba. Volteó a ver a la chica por última vez, pero está ya no lo estaba observando, sino a un caballero que estaba frente a ella. El hombre invitaba a bailar a la mujer albina y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta ¿Quién se creía ese mortal para hacer eso? Él tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, pensando en cómo alejar a ese humano de su ángel. Cuando al fin llegó a ella, no tenía idea de que hacer. Miró a su alrededor, una pareja bailaba al compás de la música.

—Azira, esposa mía ¿este hombre te está molestando? —preguntó Crowley mientras dirigía una mirada inquisidora al hombre. Aziraphale lo miró con confusión.

—¡¿Estas casada con él?!

—¡Qué! ¡No!

—Pero lo estaremos, ella es... mi prometida...sí, mi prometida—dijo el demonio dedicándole una mirada a Aziraphale para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Bueno, en ese caso supongo que debo retirarme.

El individuo se alejó de las presencias sobrenaturales.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso, Crowley?

—Para que se fuera y te dejara en paz, ese tipo no me daba buena espina, olía a maldad— respondió el demonio arrugando la nariz.

—¡¿Y para eso tenías que decir que estamos comprometidos?! Tu ni siquiera puedes oler la maldad.

—Claro que puedo— dijo el pelirrojo en su defensa— Ese tipo literalmente te estaba acosando y tú te enojas porque dije que nos vamos a casar. Pero se fue y eso es lo que importa... y además, si tanto te molesta, hubieras usado un milagro para deshacerte de él.

Crowley divisó un balcón totalmente solitario y pensó que era un mejor lugar para conversar.

—Mejor vamos allí—dijo el demonio señalando al balcón—ese tipo no deja de observarnos.

Ángel y demonio salieron de la multitud dirigiéndose hacia el balcón.

—¿Por qué no usaste un milagro?

—El cielo me ha mandado una nota diciendo que he realizado demasiados milagros frívolos. Y No estoy enojado por lo que dijiste hace un rato...Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, soy un demonio, por Dio... por Satán se supone que soy malvado.

Aziraphale soltó una suave risa por el comentario de su amigo. Crowley volteó a verla y la observó detalladamente por primera vez. Los primeros rayos de luz de luna iluminaban los blancos cabellos que eran sostenidos por una curiosa peineta y adornados por pequeñas flores de jazmín. Algunos risos cubrían la piel blanca de sus mejillas. Y Sus ojos celestes reflejaban la luz emitida por las estrellas. Esa noche estaba hermosa, aunque para Crowley, el ángel siempre lucía perfecto, sin importar la apariencia que tuviera.

El demonio comenzó a mover los blancos cabellos que cubrían las mejillas de la dama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el ángel un poco sobresaltado.

—Solo acomodo tus cabellos.

Ángel y demonio permanecieron en esa misma posición por un tiempo. Crowley dirigió su mirada hacia los gruesos y rosados labios de la chica. Esa fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo pensó en besar a Aziraphale y así probar sus dulces y jugosos labios; pero si se atrevía a hacerlo, el ángel seguramente no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Sólo volteó hacia otro lugar, no quería perder al único amigo que tenía por querer besarlo.

Durante todos esos encuentros casuales que tenían ángel y demonio, Crowley sentía que algo florecía en lo profundo de su corazón, no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero estaba allí, en su interior. Cada encuentro era especial y mentiría si dijera que los once años que pasó cuidando al supuesto anticristo junto al ángel no habían sido los más felices de su vida. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía, era ese sentimiento tan común en los humanos, ese sentimiento que no se puede explicar con simples palabras porque es inefable, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que amor. Sí, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en ese momento.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba decidido a declararle sus sentimientos a su ángel, si estos eran sus últimos días, quería pasarlos junto a él. Ya no tenían un bando, ya no eran enemigos, cielo e infierno sabían de su relación. Ya eran enemigos del cielo y del infierno, ya no había nada que perder.

Cerró las persianas de su departamento, tomó su saco negro y sus lentes oscuros, se miró al espejo y se acomodó el cabello.

—Hoy le diré todo lo que siento— se dijo a si mismo el demonio pelirrojo mirándose en el espejo.

Salió de su departamento azotado la puerta, pero olvidó las llaves de su auto, por lo que tuvo que regresar por ellas.

Cuando iba de salida, escuchó un fuerte zumbido de cientos de moscas que revoloteaban al mismo tiempo, se dio la vuelta y dio una reverencia, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba.


	6. Amenaza

—Demonio Crowley — exclamó la silueta que salió de entre las moscas.

—Señora Beelzebub, ¿podría saber a qué debo está desagradable visita? — preguntó el demonio de cabellos rojos intentando reflejar seguridad en su voz, pero en cambio, por dentro temblaba de nervios y estaba rogando porque el infierno no hubiese descubierto el truco que hizo junto al ángel para librarse de su castigo.

—He venido a aplicarte el castigo que Satanás a elegido personalmente para ti— advirtió el demonio—para que pagues por lo que hiciste, demonio traidor— dijo el príncipe del infierno mientras sonreía y chasqueaba los dedos— desde ahora no podrás hacer más milagros.

El demonio pelirrojo ya había aceptado que moriría, de hecho, ya se estaba imaginando como sería su siguiente vida si es que tenía una, pero al escuchar su tan simple sanción solo pudo echarse a reír—¿Hiciste toda esa entrada solo para decirme eso? — dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca de incredulidad.

—No tienes derecho para cuestionar lo que yo haga. Aunque ya no estés con nosotros, aún puedo castigarte por tu insolencia, Crawley.

—¿Y cómo haría eso? Le recuerdo que su último intento por castigarme falló y Lucifer no parece apoyarte demasiado.

—No logró entender porque Satanás te tiene tanta estima como para perdonarte la vida, siempre demostraste ser demasiado... inocente como para merecerte si quiera ser nombrado demonio. No deberías confiarte, Crowley. Personalmente me encargaré de que recibas el castigo que mereces, no importa el tiempo que tarde en ello.

—O sea que también desobedecerás la orden Lucifer… ¿No se convertiría en una traidora también, señora Beelzebub?

—Lo que digas no me hará cambiar de opinión, Crowley. Tú y tu amigo el ángel pagarán por lo que hicieron, de eso estoy segura.

—¿...Qué pasará con Aziraphale? — preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono de preocupación, Beelzebub se dio cuenta de aquello; al parecer el ángel era el punto débil del demonio traidor.

—El ángel no entra en mi jurisdicción, pero seguramente el cielo se encargará de él— intentó no dar señal alguna de su descubrimiento, pues si el pelirrojo se daba cuenta, seguramente tomaría precauciones para que no pudiera acercarse al ángel.

Sin decir una palabra más, el príncipe del infierno dio un chasquido y desapareció del lugar dejando solo al pelirrojo.

Los truenos resonaban en toda la ciudad, el cielo estaba completamente gris y las aves se refugiaban en los árboles para no mojarse. Crowley se asomó nuevamente por la ventana y recordó lo que iba a hacer antes de que el príncipe llegara, pero al ver que el terrible clima decidió que no iría a ver a Aziraphale en ese momento, se quedaría en su departamento.

—Tal vez se lo diga en otro momento— se dijo a si mismo el demonio pelirrojo, tomando una copa de vino que estaba en su escritorio comenzó a beber.

Aziraphale entró un momento a su cocina para traer una rebanada de Carlota de limón que se le había antojado. Regresó a la librería con su plato entre las manos, pero pronto notó una presencia angelical cerca. En su rostro se pintó un gesto de nerviosismo y preocupación.

—Aziraphale, ángel de la puerta del Edén— dijo Gabriel desde el sofá para llamar la atención del ángel.

—Gabriel…— balbuceó el ángel a la vez que dejaba el plato con su postre en su escritorio.

—Enserio me decepcionas Aziraphale, dañando tu cuerpo con las comidas humanas— respondió el arcángel— pero no he venido aquí para hablar solo de eso. Dios me ha enviado a darte un mensaje: Ya no podrás hacer uso de tus milagros a partir de este momento, ése es el castigo que la Todopoderosa te ha puesto.

—¿Pe-perderé mi naturaleza angelical? — preguntó el ángel.

—No por lo que me han dicho.

Al escuchar el último comentario del arcángel Aziraphale sacó el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones, realmente no se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de respirar.

—Estoy seguro de que si te arrepientes y pides perdón por lo que hiciste, la Todopoderosa te perdonará y no tendrás que pasar por todo esto— soltó el arcángel mientras se acercaba— Después de todo eres uno de los mejores agentes que tenemos en la tierra, tu habilidad de combate nos llevaría una gran ventaja en la próxima guerra, yo te puedo ayudar con eso, solo tendrías que hacer una cosa por el cielo… deshacerte de él demonio Crowley, estoy seguro de que tú puedes hacerlo.

El corazón de Aziraphale comenzó a latir con más intensidad al escuchar la propuesta del arcángel de ojos violetas.

—Gabriel, agradezco tu oferta, pero no la aceptaré— respondió el ángel haciendo énfasis en la negativa.

—Y le darás la espalda al cielo nuevamente, ¡Aziraphale! No olvides que, aunque sobreviviste al fuego infernal todavía tenemos un arma contra ti ¡Podemos hacerte caer! Yo no quiero eso para ti.

—¡Sí, lo sé!, ¡pero no por eso voy a traicionar a Crowley! Él es mi amigo, mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes lo ha sido.

—Aziraphale, Aziraphale, tan ingenuo como siempre, ese demonio te ha hecho ya uno de los suyos ¡¿Qué no ves que es un demonio?! Si no te deshaces tú de él seguramente él se deshará de ti en cualquier momento.

—Crowley no va a hacerme eso.

—¿Enserio crees eso? Él es un demonio y no puede negar a su naturaleza demoníaca. Enserio crees que cambiará por ti.

—Él no es como los otros demonios, lo conozco bien.

—Bueno, no perderé más mi tiempo con alguien que no está dispuesto a escucharme. Que quede claro que te lo advertí, Aziraphale. No puedo creer que le des la espalda a la creadora y a todo el cielo por un sucio y repugnante demonio.

Al terminar de decir esto último, el arcángel desapareció de allí dejando sólo al ángel peliblanco en la librería en un silencio total.

Las gotas de sudor escurrían por la frente de Aziraphale y las piernas aún le temblaban por el nerviosismo que le causó la visita de su exjefe. Dejó a un lado su postre, pues ya se le había quitado el hambre.

Estaba seguro de que Crowley era incapaz de traicionarlo, y mucho menos matarlo; pero el arcángel había plantado la duda en su mente.


	7. Acuerdo

La lluvia había cesado y el príncipe del infierno caminaba por las calles de Londres sin llevar un rumbo fijo, solo buscaba un bar o algo parecido; un lugar donde vendieran whisky. Hace tiempo lo había probado y le pareció que era el único invento humano que valía la pena.

Sin quererlo llegó a la librería de Aziraphale. La observó por fuera, no parecía un lugar fuera de lo común en la tierra ¿Quién diría que en ese lugar vivía un ángel capaz de hacer que un demonio se revelara contra el infierno entero y de sobrevivir al fuego del infierno?

Siguió caminando, no había mucha gente en la calle. De pronto, logró escuchar una voz conocida, desagradablemente conocida; se trataba del arcángel Gabriel.

—¡Beelzebub! ¡¿eres tú?!—gritó el arcángel de ojos violetas mientras corría en dirección al príncipe.

—¡Claro que soy yo, idiota! — respondió la aludida con molestia, aún seguía enojada por no saber cómo castigar a Crowley.

—Por el humor que tienes parece que no has recibido buenas noticias ¿Qué haces aquí en la tierra? — preguntó el arcángel mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al demonio.

—No tengo por qué responder esa pregunta.

—¡Vamos Beelz!, dijimos que nos apoyaríamos en esto.

El pelinegro jaló al arcángel de su bufanda color lila

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo o te juro que te lanzaré una llamarada de fuego infernal! No estoy de humor para hablar contigo— gritó el príncipe mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Está bien— dijo el castaño—pero ¿Responderás a la pregunta que te hice?

—He venido a aplicarle el castigo que Satanás y tu estúpido Dios han elegido para el traidor Crowley.

—¡Oye!, ¡no puedes hablar así de la creadora!

—Como sea, realmente no me importa, ¿Cómo se supone que castiguemos a Crowley y al Principado por haber fraternizando si Dios y Lucifer no nos ayudan en nada?

—Tienes razón, pero no puedes ir por ahí hablando mal de la Todopoderosa como algunos humanos lo hacen— hizo una pausa—Dios me ha enviado por lo mismo, pero en mi caso para ponerle un castigo a Aziraphale. No fue un gran trabajo, solo le quité la habilidad de hacer milagros. A veces también pienso que Dios no se está tomando enserio todo lo del Armagedón fallido— dio un suspiro mientras observaba a los humanos que cruzaban la calle— Hablé un poco con él, le ofrecí mi ayuda para ser perdonado y poder volver al cielo sin ningún problema a cambio de que se deshiciera del demonio, pero tal parece que no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin duda han estado juntos mucho tiempo como para confiar entre si a pesar de sus diferencias. Destruirlos será una tarea difícil de completar.

¿Y cuál fue el castigo de él demonio?

El príncipe abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser una cafetería y entró en ella.

—Exactamente lo mismo que al ángel, solo fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo… y ahora también tengo que vigilar al traidor todo el tiempo hasta recibir un nuevo aviso.

—También yo tengo que vigilar a Aziraphale— respondió el arcángel, entrando al lugar caminando detrás del príncipe— Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para encontrar el punto débil de ambos traidores. Podríamos trabajar juntos para hacer que nuestro trabajo sea más eficaz.

Los representantes de cielo e infierno tomaron una mesa vacía que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

—¡Yo no pienso trabajar contigo y mucho menos verte la cara todos los días! — exclamó el príncipe.

—Pero, aunque no queramos trabajar juntos, siempre nos tendremos que encontrar… por si no lo has notado Aziraphale y el demonio siempre están juntos.

—Pero al trabajar unidos no estaríamos… ¿fraternizando? Estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que Crawley y el ángel.

—Esto no es lo mismo, Beelzebub, solo lo haríamos por trabajo, y además… tú ni siquiera me agradas.

Una mesera de cabello rubio y ojos grandes y azules se acercó a la mesa donde ellos dos se encontraban.

—Buenas tardes ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —interrumpió la mesera inclinada hacia Gabriel.

—Solo tráeme un whisky—respondió Beelzebub.

—¿Y a usted, señor? —preguntó la muchacha mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta al arcángel.

—Nada, yo no consumo ese tipo de cosas—respondió el arcángel sin darle importancia a la presencia de la joven.

—En un momento le traigo su bebida, señorita. — dijo finalmente la mesera.

—Tu tampoco me agradas—dijo el pelinegro retomando la charla que tenía con el castaño— ¿Cómo podría agradarme a mí, príncipe del infierno, un arcángel creído y narcisista como tú?

Gabriel levantó las cejas al escuchar el comentario de Beelzebub.

—Y a mí ¿Cómo podría agradarme un demonio fétido y vil como tú?

El príncipe tomó un trago de su vaso lleno de whisky; esa sería una charla muy larga, no dejaría que un representante del cielo se expresara así de él.

Gabriel y Beelzebub pasaron unas cuantas horas dando razones por las que no se agradaban y no deberían agradarse ni aunque fuesen a morir por no hacerlo, pero la verdad es que estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro; el papeleo de la cancelación del apocalipsis no les había dejado demasiado tiempo para divertirse.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme— Exclamó el castaño viendo su reloj.

—¡Yo también!, solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo con tus tonterías, Gabriel.

—Entonces, ¿comenzaremos mañana mismo a vigilar a los traidores?

—Me parece bien, en cuanto más pronto acabe todo esto, será mejor para mí.

Príncipe y arcángel se despidieron y se marcharon del lugar tomando cada uno una dirección contraria para llegar a sus respectivos reinos.


	8. La gran declaración

Después de la terrible noche de tormenta amaneció un día espléndido, las nubes contrastaban con el color azul claro del cielo de Londres, el sol se avecinaba deslumbrante por el este y las pequeñas gotas adornaban las ventanas de su departamento. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las persianas despertando al demonio. Este abrió sus ojos y los talló con sus manos. Se sentó en la esquina de su cama y tomó su celular; no había nada nuevo, lo desbloqueo y se encontró con una foto del ángel, misma que observaba ayer mientras se quedó dormido.

Decidido a lo que tendría que hacer marcó el número de Aziraphale, comenzó a sonar una musiquita mientras esperaba a que el otro le contestara. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, la peculiar voz del ángel ya estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Lamento decirle que en este momento la librería no se encuentra en horario de servicio— dijo el ángel.

—Aziraphale, soy yo— balbuceó el pelirrojo.

—Oh Crowley, ¿p-puedo saber a qué debo tu llamada? — el nerviosismo también se notaba en su voz.

Crowley no respondió.

—¡Crowley, ¿estás bien?!

—Sí, ángel. Solo quería asegurarme de que e-esta noche no estuvieras ocupado… quiero que esta noche t-tu y yo cenemos juntos. Tal vez en el Ritz. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, no tengo problema con eso.

—… y, Ángel. Sé que le tienes mucho cariño a tus viejas ropas, pero en esta ocasión podrías… no sé, vestirte bien. Quiero que sea una ocasión especial.

—Creo que podría hacerlo, pero ¿Qué es eso tan especial que debemos celebrar?

—No puedo decírtelo ahora, solo… paso por ti a la hora de siempre.

Cuando el ángel estaba dispuesto a decir algo más el demonio ya había colgado.

Esa noche Crowley le diría todo al ángel, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, excepto él mismo.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando fuera de la librería de Aziraphale se escuchó el sonido de un motor. El ángel supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

El demonio estaba nervioso, por poco atropellaba a un adolescente que cruzaba la calle sin antes mirar a ambos lados; no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Se había vestido un poco más elegante de lo normal, llevaba un viejo traje totalmente negro en perfecto estado que tenía guardado en su armario, una camisa color blanco, un chaleco negro y una corbata del mismo color.

Bajo del coche, respiró profundamente y se dirigió rumbo a la librería con lentitud. Justo antes de que el demonio tocara el timbre, el ángel abrió la puerta desde el interior de la tienda.

Crowley se quedó con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa, pues el ángel sí que se había esforzado en arreglarse; traía un traje una pajarita marrón claro y su cabello rizado estaba despeinado dándole la apariencia de una persona más joven.

—Wow… hace mucho que no te veo con algo diferente que sea tu abrigo y tu pajarita de tartán. El cambio de estilo te sentó muy bien— dijo el demonio después de salir del shock en el que estaba.

—Gracias, tú t-también te ves muy bien—respondió en ángel.

—Bueno, si ya no tienes nada más que hacer, entonces vámonos— sonrió.

Ambos subieron al coche, la música los acompañó durante el trayecto y nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron en el restaurante.

Aziraphale fue el primero en comenzar la charla.

—Así que… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?

—No pienso decírtelo enfrente de toda esta gente, ángel. Más tarde te lo diré.

—Oh, vamos Crowley ¿Me dejarás con esta duda durante toda la cena? No es algo malo ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no es nada malo, no lo creo al menos. Todo depende de ti.

La cena fue tranquila, hablaron sobre varios temas sin importancia, eso calmó un poco al demonio; concentrarse en las facciones del ángel mientras hablaba de diferentes cosas era su pasatiempo favorito.

“Vamos, tú puedes, eres Anthony J. Crowley, has hecho cosas más atrevidas que esto” se repetía Crowley una y otra vez durante el viaje de regreso a la tienda de él ángel.

Crowley quería hablar, pero sus labios no parecían apoyarlo. Era el momento, tenía que decirlo, pero lo que quería expresar sobrepasaba su valentía. Pero no podía quedarse callado para siempre, ya había pasado por la sensación de perder a su amigo y no lo soportaría una vez más.

—Ángel, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante para mí— dijo Crowley una vez que habían llegado a la librería—…, antes de empezar, solo quiero pedirte una cosa. Si tú no sientes lo mismo, no hay ningún problema, pero por favor, no te alejes de mí.

—Crowley, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí.

El demonio miró al ángel a través del oscuro cristal de sus gafas y tomando fuerza de donde pudo comenzó a hablar.

—Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. Hemos convivido por largos milenios, y durante todos esos años he tratado de convencerme de que esto que siento no es real, de que un demonio por su simple naturaleza no es capaz de amar, pero eso no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto. Cada vez que te veo, está sensación es más fuerte y no puedo controlarla — hizo una pausa y tomó aire—Aziraphale… creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El ángel apretó sus labios, sus ojos se cristalizaron he hicieron caer unas diminutas lágrimas casi imperceptibles para el ojo poco entrenado.

—Crowley, yo… yo soy un ángel y tú un demonio, no podemos estar juntos y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—¡Pero ya no pertenecemos a ninguno de esos bandos, acaso olvidas que somos enemigos del cielo y del infierno! ¡Estamos de nuestro propio lado, no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos! —las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los serpentinos ojos del demonio.

—¡No lo he olvidado!, pero eso no cambia nada. Tú eres un demonio, eso es lo único que importa.

—¡Debí imaginarme que dirías eso! ¡Después de todo sigues siendo un tonto ángel que siente una infinita repugnancia hacia seres como yo! Seguramente todos esos años que pasamos juntos no fueron nada para ti.

—Crowley, yo no quise dec…

Antes de que el ángel terminará de hablar, el demonio lo jaló de las solapas de su traje y le dio un rápido e impetuoso beso.

—No me importa lo que pienses, yo te seguiré amando, aunque tú no lo hagas.

Después de decir esas últimas palabras el demonio salió de la librería a toda velocidad dejando aturdido al albino.


	9. La carta

Aziraphale se sentó rápidamente en la vieja silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar en silencio, el llanto escurría por sus mejillas.

Sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el demonio, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirlo, en este momento se sentía un verdadero cobarde por no poder luchar por lo que realmente quería hacer y así conseguir su felicidad.

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma forma. Vamos, sería un verdadero idiota si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa invitación a huir a las estrellas era una declaración de amor en todo su sentido.

Sacó una hoja del montón que tenía apiladas en un cajón del escritorio y comenzó a escribir. No podía dejar las cosas así, el demonio había tenido la valentía para aceptar sus sentimientos, ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo? No tendría la fuerza para hacerlo en persona, eso estaba claro, pero eso no lo detendría. Escribiría una carta, eso estaba bien. Ahora solo le faltaba reunir el valor para entregarla.

Por su parte, Crowley, se fue directamente a emborrachar al bar más cercano. Mañana pensaría en que hacer, lo más seguro es que tomaría otra siesta de un siglo, podría borrarse la memoria, pero, si olvidaba a Aziraphale ¿Qué otra cosa le daría sentido a su vida? Él era lo único que le importaba en el mundo. Estúpido, eso era lo que era, había echado a perder su vida y perdido su autonomía desde hace milenios. Claro que podía vivir sin él. Los humanos vivían decenas de decepciones amorosas y seguían adelante. Sí que eran fuertes emocionalmente.

Aziraphale tuvo que ir personalmente a entregar la carta, pues ya no podía hacer uso de milagros. Tocó la puerta del departamento del demonio, pero nadie acudió a su llamado.

—Crowley, Querido, ¡soy yo! — Gritó el ángel para que el pelirrojo lo pudiera escuchar, pero no recibió respuesta—Yo sé que lo que dije hace un rato realmente te lastimó… yo no quería… eso no es lo que pienso. Tal vez no me perdones nunca por eso, pero… yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

Por favor, Crowley, abre la puerta.

El ángel se quedó en la puerta del departamento por algunos minutos, no sabía que más hacer para que el demonio lo escuchara, deslizó la carta por debajo de la puerta y se fue rumbo a su casa.

La luna iluminaba las calles de la ciudad londinense y el bar en el que estaba Crowley tenía que cerrar, no tuvo otra alternativa que volver a su solitario hogar. Ya era muy tarde cuando por fin cruzó las puertas de su apartamento y al hacerlo se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar un pequeño sobre con sello verde. Solo había un ser en la tierra que le mandaría una carta, leyó el nombre del remitente, y efectivamente se trataba de Aziraphale.

No tenía ganas de abrirla, ya suficiente había sufrido con las palabras dichas por el ángel, pero la curiosidad le ganó una vez más.

Soho Londres

Querido Crowley:

Perdóname, en serio, perdóname por todas esas palabras que dije en aquel momento. Yo realmente no quería hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos lastimarte. Yo… la verdad es que, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para decirte todo esto a la cara porque… porque tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de que si todo esto sale mal pueda salir lastimado, o por el contrario si todo sale bien, el cielo, pueda lastimarte a ti o alejarte de mí… yo realmente no soportaría estar un día más lejos de ti.

Por mucho tiempo traté de convencerme a mí y a mi corazón de que nada de lo que siento puede ser real, trate de convencerme de que eso era un pecado y que tú solo eras un demonio que quería tentarme y hacerme caer a las profundidades del averno. Tenía miedo de que tú solo quisieras eso y después de todo, fueras igual que todos los demás demonios, pero tu me demostraste en cada segundo que estábamos juntos que no era así, le diste un significado a mi vida y a mi existencia, tú me mostraste lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser la vida y me salvaste cada vez que estaba en apuros, me enseñaste que un ángel era capaz de amar a alguien que no fuera Dios. A pesar de todas las cosas lindas que me mostraste, yo no las podía disfrutar por… miedo.

El miedo que me causaba el ser expulsado del cielo era simplemente inmarcesible, el que a ti te causaran algún daño, es aún peor.

Pero ahora ya no soy parte de ellos, como tú mismo dijiste, ya no tenemos bando ¡somos libres! Ya no pueden juzgarme por lo que haga o con quien lo haga, y si se les ocurre decir algo al respecto, ten por seguro que voy a defender nuestro amor con todas las fuerzas que tengo, ni Dios ni Satán podrán contra nosotros.

Estúpido demonio, nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto, pero te amo, te amo como nunca creí que pudiera llegar a amar alguien, te amo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ten por seguro de que, si alguien me diera a elegir entre el cielo y tú, te elegiría a ti sin dudar, de hecho, ya lo hice una vez.

Ya no tengo más palabras para decirte todo lo que me haces sentir, cada vez que te veo mi universo se ilumina. Simplemente te amo y espero algún día me perdones por todo lo malo que te he dicho y lo mal que te hice alguna vez.

Yo no puedo prometerte que todo saldrá bien, no puedo prometerte que seremos felices por toda la eternidad, lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que, sin importar lo que pase, mi querido demonio, es que yo no dejaré de amarte por ningún segundo de mi existencia.

Aziraphale

El demonio quedó estupefacto ante las palabras que leyó. Su mirada mostraba peculiar brillo que muy pocas veces alguien había visto en él.

Salió a toda prisa de su departamento con la esperanza de que todo lo que el ángel había escrito en esa carta fuera verdad, ya no soportaría una desilusión más.


	10. Primer informe

Hoy empezaba oficialmente la guardia de los traidores Aziraphale y Crowley hecha por el mismísimo arcángel Gabriel y el príncipe del infierno Beelzebub.

Empezaban a trabajar conjuntamente el príncipe y el arcángel. Aún no se habían encontrado, pero se comunicaban por medio de unos artefactos diminutos; cortesía del cielo. El pelinegro se encontraba cuidando el departamento del demonio y el castaño la librería de Aziraphale.

—¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! — dijo Beelzebub, exhausta— Crowley no ha salido de esta maldita casa en todo el día.

—Aziraphale tampoco ha salido. Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos de aquí, yo tendría que estar supervisando el trabajo de los ángeles que tienen que volver a su labor, aún tienen mucha ira reprimida por lo sucedido.

—La que tendría que irse sería yo. Mi trabajo corre peligro, los demonios pueden aprovechar esta oportunidad para intentar quitarme mi puesto.

—Eres el príncipe del infierno ¿Cómo podrían quitarte tu título? ¿Por qué lo harían?

—Así son los demonios, todos quieren ser poderosos, pero la mayoría no lo consigue. Nosotros tenemos que esforzarnos para conseguir nuestros puestos, no como los ángeles que ya tienen su título desde que son creados.

—Pero tú también fuiste un ángel —Respondió el castaño, después de un largo silencio —estuviste en el cielo durante la creación de la tierra y los demás planetas… ¿No extrañas ser un ángel?

Beelzebub no respondió, se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que, con ayuda de sus sentidos, más agudizados que los de cualquier humano, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Por instinto se escabulló entre la gente esperando que el traidor no notara su presencia.

—Es obvio que extrañas ser un ángel o por lo menos estar en el cielo, nadie querría vivir en un lugar tan desagradable como lo es el infierno— se respondió a si mismo el arcángel.

—¡Podrías callarte por un maldito segundo! — exclamó Beelzebub, molesta — escuché algo, creo que Crowley está cerca.

En ese momento Crowley salió del departamento, entró en su preciado coche y se fue de allí.

—Él traidor se acaba de marchar, creo que va a la librería. Voy para allá.

Unos minutos después el príncipe estaba junto al arcángel. Gabriel pudo notar que estaba muy incómoda con el trabajo.

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría? — preguntó Gabriel, viendo cómo se acercaba el coche.

—¿A qué otro lado podría ir? ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la calle? Todos pueden verte, se nota que nunca has espiado a alguien— dijo el príncipe empujando al castaño detrás de un auto.

—¿Por qué van vestidos de esa manera? solo llaman la atención. No se miran nada preocupados.

—¡Tú solo cállate!, nos descubrirán por tu culpa. Mira, se subieron al coche, podríamos entrar a la librería y buscar entre las cosas del ángel, tal vez encontremos algo que nos diga cómo le hicieron para sobrevivir.

—Es solo una librería, he entrado ahí varias veces y te aseguro que no hay nada importante en ella. Ahora entiendo de dónde venía ese olor tan desagradable que sentí hace unos días. Sigamos a los traidores, ese es nuestro trabajo.

***

—Este lugar me agrada— dijo Beelzebub al entrar al lugar a donde fueron Aziraphale y Crowley— hay bebidas y comida en gran cantidad— agregó, sentándose en una mesa en el fondo.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el príncipe había estado en un lugar así, en siglos pasados se había dado unas escapadas a Versalles, lugar donde conoció a Casanova, sujeto que le pareció un tanto desagradable, pues le hacía acordarse de su entonces servidor Crowley.

—Pues a mí no me parece nada lindo.

—No seas aguafiestas y tomate algo— reclamó el príncipe acercándole una copa de vino que apareció milagrosamente sobre su mesa.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo no consumo alimentos, Beelzebub.

—Vamos, sólo es una copa; no es como si fueras a caer por eso. Además, si no tomas o comes algo despertarás la curiosidad de los humanos ¡No me digas que nunca has tomado algo!

—Bueno, he tomado algo de ese líquido al que los humanos llaman agu…

—¡Lo vez! Solo tomate una copa.

El arcángel tomó la copa de las escuálidas manos del demonio, la sostuvo con algo de duda y finalmente le dio un sorbo.

—He de admitir que sabe mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso podría decir que me gustó— dijo entregándole la copa vacía al príncipe.

—Sí eso mismo pensé, este es uno que los mejores vinos que he probado y no es por presumir, pero la verdad he degustado bastan…

—¡¿Acaso dijiste vino?! — interrumpió el castaño.

—Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó Beelzebub.

—¡Me diste de beber la sangre de nuestro señor! — exclamó el arcángel llamando la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor.

—¡No!, No es el mismo. Este es creado por los humanos—explicó el pelinegro para calmarlo, si no tuviesen que mantenerse ocultos, ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en hacerlo.

El arcángel de ojos violetas suspiró aliviado y cambió rápidamente de tema mientras seguía bebiendo de la copa que Beelzebub había vuelto a rellenar.

—¿Por qué crees que ese par esté aquí?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que tenga mucha importancia para nuestro trabajo— aclaró Beelzebub —seguramente están teniendo una cita.

—¿Qué es una cita?... ¿Nosotros estamos teniendo una cita?

—¡No!, Por supuesto que no —exclamó el príncipe—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas qué es una cita? Se supone que debes estar al tanto de las cosas que hacen los humanos, son cosas que hacen las parejas humanas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ellos son pareja?

—Solo míralos ¿acaso no lo parecen? Lo único que falta es que vallan tomados de la mano.

Cuando el castaño volteó a verlos, se dio cuenta de que en el lugar que ocupaban los traidores no había nadie; se habían marchado ya de ese lugar.

—Les perdimos la pista, se han ido.

No les quedó otra alternativa que volver a la librería para ver si estaban allí.

—Están dentro, cerca de la ventana, se pueden ver sus siluetas —dijo el arcángel— No puedo escucharlos.

Usando un milagro, Beelzebub, transportó su pequeño comunicador al interior de la tienda.

—¡Pero ya no pertenecemos a ninguno de esos bandos, acaso olvidas que somos enemigos del cielo y del infierno! ¡Estamos de nuestro propio lado, no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos! — se podía escuchar por el comunicador.

—¡No lo he olvidado!, pero eso no cambia nada. Tú eres un demonio, eso es lo único que importa.

—¡Debí imaginarme que dirías eso! ¡Después de todo sigues siendo un tonto ángel que siente una infinita repugnancia hacia seres como yo!

El pelinegro, al escuchar la pelea, soltó en carcajadas.

—Al parecer nos han hecho el trabajo más fácil, ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer algo. Si están separados será más fácil destruirlos, eso nos beneficia bastante — explicó el príncipe.

Esperaron hasta que el pelirrojo saliera de la tienda y como si una agradable sensación se apoderara de ellos, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¡Lo logramos! — exclamó el arcángel.

—Técnicamente no hicimos nada, pero con esto basta por hoy, no creo que se vuelvan a reunir en mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho… ¿nos vamos?

El demonio asintió con la cabeza y al unísono se escucharon dos chasquidos y la calle se encontraba vacía.


	11. El amor, eso es lo único que importa

Ya era muy tarde en Soho, Londres. Las calles estaban totalmente solitarias y la niebla contaminada empezaba a cubrir por completo a la ciudad. No podían distinguirse las siluetas de las casas desde el otro lado de la calle. Aun así, esto no era impedimento para que un demonio de cabellos rojos y ojos serpentinos se dirigiera a toda velocidad a una tienda perteneciente a un ángel.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Aziraphale dejó la carta en las puertas del departamento de Crowley. No podía concentrarse en su lectura y el té que tomaba para tranquilizar sus nervios no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto. Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, por la respuesta que el demonio le pudiera dar. Aunque ya sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos del pelirrojo, temía que las palabras que había dicho durante la discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas lo hubieran arruinado todo. Había intentado dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto ni concentrarse en algo más así que no escucho el ruido del motor de un coche que se acercaba a su tienda.

El demonio llegó dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta de la librería. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par al instante y el pelirrojo buscó desesperadamente al ángel con la mirada.

—¡Crowley! —exclamó Aziraphale algo sobresaltado desde el sillón.

—¡Ángel!

El ángel se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se paró frente al demonio. El pelirrojo no llevaba sus lentes así que no había nada que impidiera que se mirarán directamente a los ojos. La tienda quedó en silencio total por algunos minutos, nadie sabía que decir. Al fin el demonio se atrevió a ser el primero en hablar.

—Aziraphale...—murmuró el demonio con la más meliflua de las voces—, ¿lo qué escribiste en esta carta es verdad? -—dijo Crowley mostrado el papel descolorido.

El ángel no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

—Ángel, por favor... dime la verdad— susurró Crowley en tono de súplica.

El demonio estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, cerró los ojos un momento para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos; ya se había soltado a llorar frente al ángel, no mostraría debilidad una vez más. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, sintió como el ángel lo comenzaba a rodear con los brazos, pronto se dio cuenta de que el albino lo estaba abrazando. Él correspondió al abrazo.

—Te quiero, Crowley, te amo. Pero tengo miedo de que el cielo te haga algo por mi culpa. No soportaría estar sin ti, eres lo único que me queda en este mundo—murmuró el ángel peliblanco mientras seguían abrazados.

—¿Enserio me amas como yo te amo a ti? ¿Estás seguro de que no es sólo lástima o compasión? —preguntó el demonio alejando al ángel para poder verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, yo no te obligaré a nada. Y tú no puedes obligarte a ti mismo a corresponder a un amor que no sientes. La compasión nunca puede sustituir al amor.

Aziraphale sonrió ante las palabras dichas por el demonio de cabellos rojos.

—Sabía que leías—susurró el ángel con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios—estoy seguro de lo que escribí, y todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Te amo. Te amo como nunca imaginé que alguien fuera capaz de amar, te amo de una manera que es... inefable. No soy tan bueno con las palabras como creía serlo. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad sin importar lo que pase y sin importar lo que piensen el cielo y el infierno.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo— dijo el demonio embelesado por las palabras del ángel —Y si alguien tiene la valentía para atreverse a querer separarnos, luchar junto a ti por nuestro amor.

—¿por toda la eternidad?

—Por toda la eternidad.

Los dos seres sobrenaturales rieron al volver a verse a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado. Después de todos esos siglos juntos, por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos y hecho lo que sus corazones les decían.

—Ahora que ya no queda ninguna duda sobre eso—dijo Crowley—¿Me permitiría darle un beso?

—Sería un placer.

Ángel y demonio unieron sus rostros para darse un cálido y tierno beso que duró por mucho tiempo, puesto que ellos no necesitaban respirar. No pudieron llegar más lejos, pues para ello tenían que gastar demasiada energía y ya no contaban con milagros para ello, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que se expresasen su amor, un amor puro y sincero que no necesitaba manifestarse con lo carnal, pues sólo bastaba con que estuvieran juntos.

Desde ese día Crowley y Aziraphale se volvieron más cercanos que nunca, Crowley prácticamente vivía con él ángel. Se olvidaron de todo lo demás, del cielo, infierno y sus amenazas. Lo único que importaba era su amor. Todo pintaba bien, todo parecía ser color de rosa, no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera separarlos... o al menos eso creían.


	12. La importancia de llamarse Freddie Mercury

El sol ya se asomaba deslumbrante por el este y el ex guardián del Edén seguía recostado en la ancha y desordenada cama. No era muy fanático de dormir, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía le parecía que era uno de los mejores placeres humanos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y los talló con sus manos, un olor bastante agradable lo dirigió hacia la cocina tal como un sabueso es dirigido por un rastro. Llegó a la cocina y divisó a una larguirucha y delgada figura que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir cocinar algo bueno.

—Ángel, que bien que ya te levantaste, intenté hacer unas crepas como las que tanto te gustan, pero ya deberías saber que cocinar no es mi especialidad— dijo Crowley señalando las cosas deformes que yacían en el sartén que pretendían ser crepas.

—Querido, no tienes por qué hacer esto, déjame hacer eso, tú eres mi invitado y yo soy el anfitrión. Además, tu ni siquiera comes.

Crowley se volteó para observar mejor el rostro del ángel, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos color celeste tenían un brillo especial esa mañana. El demonio solo se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—No me mires así — dijo en ángel, apenado.

—Te he visto así por seis mil años, no veo porque deberías comenzar a sentirte apenado ahora— respondió el demonio.

Se unieron en un abrazo, no entendían como pudieron haber perdido tanto tiempo cuestionándose si podían o no estar juntos, pero ya no lo perderían más, cada abrazo, cada beso y cada caricia hacía que la espera realmente hubiera valido la pena.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero un peculiar y molesto aroma a quemado los distrajo de su prueba de cariño. El intento de comida del demonio pelirrojo se había calcinado y su poca comestibilidad había desaparecido.

—¡Mierda! — exclamó el pelirrojo— No te preocupes, ángel, lo arreglaré en un segundo.

El demonio chasqueó los dedos intentando arreglar todo, pero pronto recordó que ya no podía hacer milagros.

—Oh, lo siento ángel. No recordaba que no puedo hacer milagros. — dijo Crowley, bajando la mirada.

—Pues Beelzebub y Gabriel debieron ponerse de acuerdo, pues ese también es mi castigo.

—El idiota de Gabriel vino a molestarte y no me habías dicho nada ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado?

—No pasó nada, bueno, trató de convencerme de regresar al cielo, pero lo rechacé.

—Está bien, ángel. Que te parece si vamos a un restaurante y luego al parque St. James, ya pasó tiempo desde que alimentamos a los patos.

—Crowley, ahora que ninguno puede hacer milagros, ¿No crees que no deberíamos malgastar el dinero que nos queda?

—No te preocupes por el dinero, recuerda que yo tengo la Gioconda original y los humanos darían mucho por ella.

—Oh, el gran Da Vinci, recuerdo que prometió hacer un retrato mío, pero nunca me lo entregó.

—No deberías culparlo, pues misteriosamente ese retrato apareció entre mis pertenencias— dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de darse una ducha, cambiar sus ropas y tomar un nada ligero desayuno en un pequeño café cerca de St. James, ángel y demonio tomaron el camino hacia el lago donde alimentaban patos.

—Tengo una pequeña duda— dijo el ángel durante el trayecto — ¿Cómo es posible que, si ya no puedes hacer milagros, tu auto aún funcione sin una sola gota de gasolina?

—Bueno, eso es algo difícil de responder— Balbuceó el demonio— ¿Conociste a Freddie Mercury?

—No personalmente, pero sé que era el vocalista de la banda Queen; la que escuchas siempre. Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—Bueno—respondió —Yo si lo conocí. Fui uno de los primeros en escucharlo cantar, su voz me pareció realmente fantástica que incluso lo ayudé un poco a alcanzar la fama que merecía. Lo apoyaba en cada concierto y lo acompañaba a las grabaciones. Yo lo aprecié más que a ningún otro humano, podría decir que lo llegué a amar…

El ángel sintió una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago al escuchar las palabras del contrario, sabía que el pelirrojo apreciaba mucho al personaje inglés, pero no hasta qué punto.

—Un día— prosiguió el demonio— justo antes de subir al escenario, me confesó que me amaba, pero mis sentimientos ya le pertenecían a otra persona y él lo sabía perfectamente. Yo no podía quedarme allí sin sentirme mal por lo sucedido, así que decidí alejarme para siempre de su vida. Tiempo después me enteré de su enfermedad— un nudo se formó en la garganta del pelirrojo— y traté de ayudarlo, le dije que podía arreglarlo con solo un milagro, pues él sabía lo que yo era. Pero se negó. Dijo que ese era su futuro y no tendría caso cambiarlo, ya había conseguido lo que más quería: ser una leyenda. Aun así, traté de que el tiempo que le quedaba fuera perfecto, hice que Jim se volviera a cruzar en su camino.

El día de su muerte, llegué demasiado tarde para despedirme, yo no podía aceptarlo así que transporté su alma al coche y pude hablar con él. No quería que se fuera, así que lo mantuve conmigo por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano se tenía que ir. Se fue, pero una parte de su esencia se quedó en el Bentley, haciendo que el coche tuviera vida propia, que todo disco que se quede aquí por más de dos semanas se transforme en Queen— una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios—y también que cada vez que te subes al auto comience a sonar good old fashioned lover boy. Fue un gran amigo.

El ángel puso su mano sobre la de Crowley, este la tomó.

—Yo… lo lamento— murmuró el ángel— sería mejor que no hubiese preguntado.

—No, no te culpes. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Lo he superado— dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

—También he perdido amigos, siempre he tratado de no apegarme mucho a las personas, pero es imposible.

—Supongo que por eso te refieres a Oscar Wilde. —dijo el demonio con molestia— Me topé con él un par de veces, nunca me agradó.

Crowley deseó no haber dicho esto, pues ahora tendría que soportar todo un sermón sobre la vida del escritor y lo fantástico que fue por parte de su querido ángel durante todo el resto del día. El hecho de que nunca le agradó era verdad, pues había conocido a Robert Ross y este le recordaba a su ángel, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de ignorar a una criatura tan buena, así como Oscar ignoraba a Robbie.


	13. Ojos color violeta

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! — exclamó Beelzebub al salir del interior de la tierra dejando un gran agujero en el suelo, lleno de lodo y con un fastidioso olor a azufre que sólo podía venir del infierno y divisar a Crowley y Aziraphale platicando armoniosamente en el Parque St. James.

Gabriel la esperaba sentado en una banca que antes no se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar a los traidores sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendido— respondió el arcángel invitando al príncipe a sentarse junto a él.

—Si alguien se hubiese atrevido a gritarme como ese ángel lo hizo con Crowley seguramente ya se hubiera calcinado en fuego infernal.

—Eso suena terrible.

—Lo dice sentenció a muerte a un ángel sin siquiera un juicio. Me sorprende que aún no nos acompañes en el infierno. Te falta muy poco para tener la actitud de un demonio.

—Soy el arcángel más importante del cielo, soy indispensable allá arriba—dijo El castaño, señalando al cielo.

—Jodido arcángel narcisista—murmuró Beelzebub por lo bajo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Nada —Respondió, cambiando de tema—Seguramente pasó algo después de que nos fuimos e hizo que se reconciliasen, pero esto no debería de sorprenderme, de hecho, era de esperarse.

—¿Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?

—¡No lo sé!, están muy lejos, deberíamos acercarnos.

—Ayer dijiste que debíamos estar lejos y no arriesgarnos a que nos descubriesen y ahora quieres acercarte.

—¿Qué otra cosa pasemos hacer? ¿se te ocurre alguna idea, genio?

El arcángel negó con la cabeza.

—De saber que serías tan ineficiente no hubiera aceptado trabajar contigo. Solo mírate, vestido con ese brillante traje gris que llama la atención de todo mundo y que decir de tu altura.

—Pues tú tampoco has cambiado nada de tu atuendo, con ese listón rojo y esas cosas colgando de tu traje es imposible no voltear a verte.

—Para tu información son medallas; fruto de mi esfuerzo. Y yo si se mezclarme entre los humanos, deberíamos agradecer que no nos han descubierto por tu culpa.

Antes de que el arcángel pudiera refutar algo, las voces de Crowley y Aziraphale se escucharon muy cerca de donde estaban.

—Te lo juro, ángel, los patos son espías que escuchan las conversaciones ajenas para saber los secretos de las personas— dijo Crowley mientras pasaba frente a los representantes del cielo e infierno que se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

—Crowley, ya hablamos sobre eso, los patos no son espías. Y si son espías ¿Por qué te gusta alimentarlos?

—Porque han hecho trabajos para mí, bueno, los ratones son mejores haciendo el mal, pero los patos son unos excelentes espías.

Beelzebub fue el primero en salir de su escondite, el arcángel intentó seguirlo, pero al hacerlo tropezó con la raíz del frondoso y espeso árbol. Cayó al agujero que el príncipe dejó al salir del infierno.

El castaño arrugó la nariz pues el olor era realmente desagradable. El príncipe no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reír.

—Eso sí que te hará pasar desapercibido— dijo el demonio entre carcajadas.

Gabriel solo miró con reproche a su contraparte y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir otra cosa, una gigantesca ola de agua que apareció de la nada cayó sobre su cuerpo dejándolo mojado por completo. Ahora Gabriel era el que reía.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó el príncipe —Acabas de arruinar el único traje limpio y bueno que tengo.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe y te caigas en el primer agujero que se te cruce.

—Pero tú lo hiciste y este olor a azufre no se me quitará en semanas ¿Qué dirán de mí en el cielo?

—Ese no es mi problema— respondió el demonio e intentó alejarse, pero sintió como una fuerte y sucia mano la tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba. El pelinegro cayó a la abertura en la tierra, justo encima del arcángel.

La poca distancia entré los dos les permitió verse a los ojos y por primera vez, Beelzebub, observó esos hermosos y grandes ojos color violeta del arcángel.

Beelzebub se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de los ojos del arcángel. Definitivamente ya había visto esos ojos antes. Como si un rayo de recuerdos hubiese golpeado su cabeza, su mente reprodujo una triste escena en el reflejo; la de su caída.

El cielo era de color rojo, un rojo igual que el color de la sangre, alrededor solo se podía distinguir el dolor y la muerte. Lo único que ella sentía era dolor, no solo en su cuerpo, causado por la incontables heridas, sino también en su corazón. Caía a gran velocidad, no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera pensar en algo para dejar de caer. Solo podía hacer una cosa, mirar a los ojos del ángel que tenía enfrente y que se dirigía volando ferozmente para tomarla de la mano y evitar que cayera. Ese ángel era Gabriel.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación, se levantó sin decir una palabra, hizo un milagro para transportarse a su oscura y sombría oficina dejando solo y desconcertado al arcángel de ojos violetas. Al llegar se sentó en su desgastada silla de roble. Ver su propia caída, le afectó demasiado, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al sufrimiento. Cerró su ojos y una sola lágrima, prueba del dolor que aún sentía y de que hasta el demonio más fuerte y valiente del averno tiene sentimientos, escurrió por su mejilla para caer en el suelo infernal.

El arcángel no entendía lo que pasó, pensó que lo que había hecho era una estupidez que hizo enojar al príncipe del infierno, pero si hubiera sido eso, seguramente lo hubiese golpeado en la cara y roto la nariz; eso era seguro. ¡Era tan difícil entender a los demonios!


	14. Estrellas

Era un día normal en el infierno: demonios lamiendo las paredes a pesar de que los carteles puestos por la misma Beelzebub que lo prohibían, quejas y lamentos por el Armagedón fallido y demonios desechables siendo sacrificados a cada segundo.

Beelzebub se encontraba encerrada en su oficina, se encontraba frente al espejo tratando de elegir que atuendo utilizar; no se arriesgaría a que los descubriesen por su culpa, no sería la causa de burla de ese arcángel.

Se sentía aliviada de que el ángel lo hubiera visto la visión que ella tuvo, no podía recordar más, solo esa escena una y otra vez; pero ahora sabía que había tenido una historia con el arcángel antes de su caída, si no ¿Por qué el castaño se veía tan preocupado al verla caer? Ella no se preocuparía por él.

—Esto se ve bien, me gusta— se dijo Beelzebub, a sí misma. Se había puesto una vieja blusa blanca y un pantalón casual negro.

Por su parte, Gabriel también se encontraba buscando que ponerse. No es que quiera complacer a Beelzebub, se repetía a sí mismo, solo es porque quiero hacer bien mi trabajo. Eso no era verdad del todo, pues sí le importaba lo que el príncipe pensará, aunque no sabía por qué.

Se decidió por un pantalón casual color café claro, una camisa blanca formal y un saco café oscuro.

***

Todo estaba en silencio, pero no era un silencio terrible o aterrador, sino más bien un silencio agradable y abrasador.

Aziraphale, sentado en su vieja silla de madera, se encontraba leyendo; a su lado, Crowley, recostado en el sillón y con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en cosas triviales. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el demonio dio un respingo y se levantó de un salto.

—Querido, ¿estás bien? — preguntó el ángel alzando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

—Sí, por supuesto… Ven conmigo, te gustará esto— Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el ángel.

Un instante después, los dos entes sobrenaturales se encontraban en el coche sin saber muy bien a donde iban. El sol ya se había escondido entre las montañas y la luna era lo único que iluminaba su camino por la carretera.

Después de unos minutos, Crowley detuvo el coche en medio de la nada, solo había una pequeña loma cubierta por verde pasto. El demonio bajó del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del ángel, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la colina. El demonio se recostó allí y se puso a admirar las estrellas; el ángel lo acompañó en silencio, no quería interrumpir al pelirrojo.

Desde la loma podía verse el cielo oscuro salpicado por diminutas y brillantes estrellas.

—Me gusta venir aquí y observar las estrellas— dijo al fin el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Es lindo… las estrellas son lindas.

—Antes se podían observar mejor, la polución no ayuda mucho; es lo que me enoja de los humanos, destruyen todo lo hermoso que tienen, pero que podemos hacer. Son solo humanos.

—Sí, es terrible.

—Sabes… tengo recuerdos difusos de mi estancia en el cielo, son pequeños y borrosos, pero tienen que ver con estrellas. Allí en el cielo, colocando estrellas en los mantos azules y morados del cielo nocturno, creando constelaciones y dándoles forma. Son recuerdos nostálgicos y hermosos, lo único que alguien podría extrañar de allá arriba.

—Querido, eso es imposible— trató de convencerlo — todos los ángeles participaron en la creación de las estrellas, pero sólo los arcángeles podían colocarlas en el cielo.

—Seguramente coloqué algunas sin permiso y por eso caí, recuerdo que la diosa era muy caprichosa con eso.

El demonio le dirigió una mirada al ángel.

—Crowley… ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que nos hubiéramos conocido en el cielo?

—No lo creo, bueno tal vez sí. Recuerdo un rostro parecido al tuyo, pero no creo que seas tú. Había un ángel que se parecía mucho a ti, pero su cabello era largo y negro. Ángel, ¿estas bien?

—Sí, por supuesto ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — dijo el ángel evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Como te decía, no estoy seguro de eso… enserio, ángel, ¿Quieres irte?

—¡No!, bueno, sí. Ya es tarde y mañana a primera hora tengo que recibir un nuevo paquete de libros.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se marcharon del lugar.

***

En la loma no muy lejos del dúo inefable, estaban sentados en una banca, aparecida milagrosamente, los representantes del cielo e infierno. Ninguno había iniciado una conversación y mucho menos mencionado el incidente de ayer.

Beelzebub ni siquiera estaba observando a los traidores, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora podía recordar parte de su caída y no saberlo todo la irritaba, además, ¿Por qué ese arcángel la quería salvar?

—Te ves bien, quiero decir, esa ropa te queda bien— el arcángel interrumpió los pensamientos del príncipe.

—¡¿Qué?!, Oh, sí. Tú también te ves bien.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ese par? ¿Se están besando?

—Sí, eso parece. Ahora no quedan dudas, se aman. — comentó irritado el pelinegro.

—Pero eso no es posible, son un ángel y un demonio.

—No necesito ser un ángel para darme cuenta de que eso es amor. Es asqueroso, pero lo es. Tú puedes sentir el amor ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

El arcángel volteó la vista, no quería ver esa escena.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy?, estas muy callada y no me has gritado en todo el día.

—Nada— buscó una excusa— solo… estoy mirando las estrellas.

—Yo coloqué esa— dijo señalando a la estrella que miraba Beelzebub— ¿No es linda?

—Sí, lo es— respondió con pesadez, le costaba admitir que el castaño había hecho un buen trabajo.

El par se quedó observando a las bolitas de luz por un tiempo, de vez en cuando, Beelzebub preguntaba el nombre de ellas y el arcángel respondía acertadamente, pues se sabía el nombre de todas ellas. Permanecieron así hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Crowley y Aziraphale se habían marchado. Habían perdido otro día más.


	15. Sueño y entrega

Era un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, siniestro y sombrío, no se podía distinguir algo que estuviera a más de dos metros de distancia, pues una clase de humo negro cubría todo a su alrededor; solo se podía distinguir una gran escalera de madera color negro con adornos siniestros estilo gótico victoriano. Definitivamente ya había estado en ese lugar, pues le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía cuándo había estado allí y tampoco podía reconocerlo.

Pero había estado allí antes, estaba seguro de ello.

Aziraphale se dio la vuelta para buscar la salida; no le gustaba para nada como lucía este lugar, así que comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad, no muy lejos divisó algo, encontró una mesa de color negro, muy limpia para que este lugar estuviera abandonado, con una copa antigua encima. El recipiente tenía un líquido color rojizo intenso. Tal vez sea vino, pensó. Acercó la copa a su nariz para saber cuál era su contenido. Eso no era vino. Ese no era el olor del vino en absoluto, de ninguno de ellos. Era sangre. Sangre de un demonio.

Conocía muy bien ese olor, pues en la gran rebelión el aire estaba impregnado de él.

Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. El humo comenzó a disiparse, pero eso no mejoraba la vista, pues no había ventanas por las cuales entrará luz.

A su espalda, escuchó pasos, pasos suaves y rápidos. Volteó hacia la escalera, ahí estaba; alguien de quien conocía todo y a la vez nada. Alguien con quien había crecido. Su piel era pálida como la nieve, sus ojos rojos y su cabello negro, estaba vestido completamente del oscuro color.

—¿Me extrañaste, hermano? — preguntó el ente oscuro con una voz un poco cómica.

—…Aro

—Veo que te has dado cuenta de la sangre; Como ya sabrás, los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre humana, pero la de los demonios tiene un sabor especial, en lo personal mi favorita es la de los ángeles. Oh, no te preocupes, no te haré nada ¿Cómo podría traicionar a mi hermano? — dijo para después comenzar a reír, una risa que resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Aziraphale! ¡Aziraphale!, despierta— una voz lo llamaba, era Crowley que se encontraba a su lado— Estabas gritando. Me tenías preocupado ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, solo fue una pesadilla. —respondió intentando simular una sonrisa.

—Ángel, ¿Quién es Aro? —al ángel se le borró la sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre, pues recordó el sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos.

—Nadie importante— Respondió rápidamente el ángel.

—Aziraphale, estabas gritando su nombre, ¿Cómo que no es nadie? — dijo Crowley mirando directamente al peliblanco a los ojos.

—Créeme, no es nadie.

—Está bien, ángel. Vuelve a dormir.

El demonio se volvió a recostar a su lado, el ángel imitó esta acción, pero seguramente no podría conciliar el sueño durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Hace mucho que no soñaba con él, ni siquiera había recibido noticias sobre su paradero desde hace mucho tiempo, no había sido culpable de aquello, pero no podía dejar de culparse por no ayudarlo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la caída de su hermano, lo último que supo de él era que se había convertido en el jefe del más poderoso clan de vampiros.

Casi ningún ángel sabía de su existencia, pues hace tiempo la todopoderosa había hecho un trato con los vampiros para que no interviniesen en los temas de los humanos y mantuvieran la cabeza baja.

Era un día normal en la librería del ser angelical, en esta ocasión, Crowley y Aziraphale habían decidido pasar el tiempo jugando ajedrez en la trastienda, no es que al demonio le fascinara ese juego, de hecho, le parecía tremendamente aburrido, pero como al ángel le encantaban esas cosas, terminó cediendo.

Un sonido proveniente de la librería los distrajo de su juego.

—¿Oíste eso, querido? —preguntó el ángel.

—Sí, ve a ver, yo te espero aquí— respondió el demonio. Esta es mi oportunidad, pensó Crowley.

Aziraphale se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la tienda. El pelirrojo aprovechó la ocasión y movió algunas piezas con la esperanza de que cuando el ángel volviera, no se diera cuenta.

***

Cuando Aziraphale llegó a la parte delantera de la tienda, vio a un caballero con una caja de cartón alargada entre sus manos. Se trataba del mismo repartidor de la vez pasada.

—¿Usted es el sr. Fell? —preguntó el repartidor.

—Sí, soy yo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Tengo un paquete para usted— dijo entregándole la caja al ángel.

—Debe ser un error, yo no he pedido nada.

—No lo creo señor, este paquete es para usted. Debe firmar aquí. — dijo mientras entregaba una hoja a Aziraphale. — He estado en este trabajo por muchos años y nunca me había vuelto a encontrar con una persona en mis viajes.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez— respondió en albino devolviendo la hoja.

—Eso es todo, hasta luego— el repartidor salió de la librería dejando solo al ángel, quien vio el paquete con curiosidad.

Abrió la caja y encontró lo que menos esperaba, su espada. La tomó por el mango y la sostuvo por un momento, se dio cuenta de que venía con una nota.

***

Crowley seguía esperando a Aziraphale, no es que le urgiera seguir con el juego, pero le preocupaba el ángel, durante la mañana había tenido un comportamiento distante y raro.

Aziraphale ya se había tardado así que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Encontró al ángel con una nota entre las manos y el rostro pálido, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto aseguraría que se había encontrado con un fantasma.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Crowley le arrebató el papel de las manos y comenzó a leerla.

Querido Aziraphale:

Hijo mío, yo sé que en este momento te debes sentir confundido por mis acciones. Quiero que sepas que no me has decepcionado ni mucho menos traicionado, ya que tú y Crowley actuaron de acuerdo con el plan, pero ese plan no termina ahí.

Por el momento no puedo decirte nada más, pero te entregó nuevamente tu espada pues tal vez la necesites en el futuro próximo.

Con amor

Dios

Crowley se quedó petrificado al leer quien era el remitente de la carta. Hace mucho que no se contactan con ninguno de los dos ¿Por qué empezar justo ahora? Eso no tenía mucho sentido. El plan no termina ahí ¿Entonces lo peor aún no había pasado? Eso no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.


	16. Solución

Los demonios no necesitaban dormir, comer ni descansar por lo que si se lo proponían podían ser realmente muy efectivos en sus trabajos. Sin embargo, eso casi nunca sucedía, por lo menos no en algo que no tuviera que ver con el Armagedón, aun así había demonios que se esforzaban para cumplir sus tareas, uno de ellos era Beelzebub. Bueno, no se trataba en si de una tarea que tuviese que cumplir por trabajo, sino más bien era un deseo propio, una sed de venganza.

Esa tarde había recibido el mensaje de que Satanás ya no lo necesitaba más en la tierra y que ya no tendría que espiar a Crowley, eso era un alivio, pues detestaba ir al mundo de los humanos, pero también perdía una gran oportunidad para encontrar un arma con la que pudiese deshacerse del traidor, pero era una orden y no podía desobedecer por lo que optó por buscar información que la pudiese ayudar desde la comodidad de su oficina.

El príncipe del segundo círculo del infierno buscaba entre los expedientes de los demonios, estaba claro que ni con la ayuda de uno de los arcángeles más poderosos podría destruir a los traidores, pero tenía que haber algo con lo que pudiera trabajar ¿O no? Tenía que encontrar algo, separarlos sería la mejor opción, pero ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Habían convivido por mucho tiempo y separarlos era algo… imposible. Las visitas a la tierra para espiarlos no habían dado fruto alguno.

No encontró nada importante en el expediente del demonio, salvo que tal vez fue alguien importante antes de caer y no contaba con información sobre el ángel, tendría que pedir archivos del cielo, eso no le gustaba para nada.

***

Gabriel caminaba por los pasillos del infierno en busca de la oficina de Beelzebub. Los demonios que estaban a su alrededor lo miraban con desprecio y furia, no podían hacerle nada, pues de lo contrario recibirían una terrible reprimenda por parte del príncipe.

Se preguntaba por qué razón Beelzebub necesitaba esos archivos y porque lo había pedido a tan altas horas de la noche, no es que tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, pero ir al infierno no era algo que lo emocionara y mucho menos ahora que ya no tendría por qué tratar con ninguno de ellos, pero había hecho un trato con el príncipe y tenía que cumplirlo aun cuando ya no tuvieran relación alguna.

No iba a mentir, extrañaría las pláticas y peleas con el pelinegro que, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba gritándole, era alguien que comprendía por todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo.

Por fin la encontró, no era lo que esperaba, todo parecía estar viejo y desgastado, pero a contrario de todo pronóstico era un lugar limpio. Beelzebub estaba sentada con un montón de papeles regados en su escritorio.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —fue lo primero que preguntó el príncipe.

—Aquí está— dijo el arcángel entregando la carpeta—Me costó mucho conseguirlos, pues solo Dios y los ángeles de la primera jerarquía pueden entrar a la biblioteca celestial ¿Para qué quieres esos archivos?

—¿No es algo obvio?, las visitas no dieron resultados y ahora ya no podemos espiarlos, pero aun así necesitamos información sobre los traidores para enfrentarlos, porque no podemos dejar las cosas así ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón, yo aún seguiré yendo a la tierra, puede que no sea de gran ayuda, pero te comunicaré cualquier avance.

—Está bien. Ya puedes irte, prefiero trabajar sola.

El castaño quería agregar algo, pero mejor decidió irse de aquel lugar.

El pelinegro comenzó a hojear el expediente del ángel Aziraphale.

—Así que un Principado—dijo en voz alta —¿No se supone que ellos son superiores a los arcángeles? Bueno, no importa.

"El ángel Aziraphale, anteriormente guardián de la cuarta puerta del Edén, fue encomendado —junto a su hermano gemelo Aro — a realizar trabajos en la tierra por orden directa de Dios. Su trabajo se centra en …"

—¡El ángel tiene un hermano gemelo! — exclamó sorprendido en demonio.

Beelzebub había escuchado sobre los ángeles gemelos, pero nunca había visto ningunos. Generalmente los ángeles eran creados uno a uno por las manos de Dios, pero sé decía que los gemelos eran realmente poderosos cuando se encontraban juntos y eran capaces de realizar una gran caos si se lo proponían. La verdad no creía que eso fuera posible, pero la idea de que el ángel tuviera un hermano gemelo le parecía tremendamente interesante.

—Aro, Aro… he escuchado ese nombre antes, no es un ángel. Tal vez sea un demonio— murmuró por lo bajo y sacó una lista con los nombres de cada demonio de los nueve círculos del infierno. Se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrar nada, pero, si no era un ángel ni un demonio ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

"Humano, no lo creo; hada, son muy pocas las que quedan; hombre lobo, casi un mito; ¡Vampiro!, eso debe ser" pensó.

El príncipe tenía una colección sobre vampiros, pues le resultaba una especie muy interesante, incluso había pensado en buscar una alianza con ellos. Abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio y sacó un voluminoso libro en el que tenía registrado lo más importante sobre esta raza.

Lo abrió en una página al azar y en la parte superior de la hoja decía: “Los Vulturis”. Leyó la vaga descripción y encontró lo que esperaba, el nombre de Aro. Resultó ser el líder de este grupo. Pronto recordó la historia detrás de este personaje ¿Cómo podía no haberla recordado antes si esa noticia resonó por todo el infierno hace algunos años?

Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su saco, sacó un teléfono y con algo de dificultad marcó al primer número que apareció en la pantalla, definitivamente no era una experta en tecnología.

—Encontré la solución, lo tengo. Tenemos que vernos hoy mismo, en el lugar de siempre. — explicó con entusiasmo y colgó inmediatamente.


	17. Conociendo al anticristo

¡Estaba cabreadísimo!, no, esa frase era demasiado sutil para describir lo que sentía, apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que casi se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos, sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pues también tenía ganas de llorar.

—Si no hubiéramos venido, seguramente Edgar seguiría vivo — repetía una y otra vez, pues su gato Edgar había muerto ahogado en un lago de ese estúpido pueblo, como comenzó a llamarlo después del incidente.

Caminaba solitario por las calles de Tadfield pues, junto con sus padres viajó a este pueblito, su padre el Sr. Dowling tenía que ir a una importante junta, como sea, no le importaba. Había escapado de la casa que sus padres rentaron, y aun nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Quería estar solo, quería llorar su pérdida sin que nadie lo molestara. Con sus padres cerca, esto no sería posible, a veces pensaba que no eran sus progenitores y que pertenecía a otra familia, pues la mayoría de las veces no lo comprendían. La única persona que lo hacía ya no estaba con él, está persona era su antigua nana: Ashtoreth. Hacía seis años que no la había visto pero aún la recordaba con cariño.

Con su madre no había problema, casi no le ponía atención, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba en su celular platicando con sus “amigas”, pero si se encontraba con su padre las cosas empeorarían.

Caminaba con la cabeza baja, sin mirar el camino por el que transitaba, sin voltear a los lados al cruzar las calles, así que no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía por la calle hasta que estaba tan solo a unos cuantos metros de él, a punto de atropellarlo.

***

Tal como lo había dicho, los padres de Adam le habían retirado el castigo en tan solo un día y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Tadfield.

Esta vez, “los ellos” se dirigían, montados en sus bicicletas, al circo que hace unos días habían ayudado a colocar para ver a los animales que traían y tal vez alimentarlos como solían hacerlo con las pequeñas ardillas que vivían en el bosque.

Habían pasado a saludar a Anathema, quien todavía se encontraba en Villa Jazmín junto con Newton, e ignorado los gritos del Sr. Tyler por haber tomado algunas de sus manzanas sin permiso. Sin saberlo, ahora se encontraban a muy poca distancia de Warlock Dowling.

—Vamos, Perro—llamó Adam al pequeño animal que se había detenido y comenzado a ladrar en la esquina de la calle. El perro hizo caso omiso. —¡Perro! — el canino seguía sin hacer caso Por lo que decidió ir a ver que le sucedía.

Adam había renunciado a su destino como hijo de Satanás y con ello a sus poderes, pero aún conservaba algunas habilidades, como vista superdesarrollada, rapidez al correr y una gran fuerza. Por lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba cruzando la calle estaba en un peligro inminente.

Apretó el manubrio de la bicicleta y con fuerza y gran rapidez, comenzó a pedalear.

***

Warlock no supo que hacer, se quedó congelado por completo, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe, pero no al frente donde el coche iba a golpearlo, sino a su costado. Segundos después estaba boca abajo tirado en el piso, con su ropa llena de pasto seco.

Levantó la vista y vio a un chico de cabello castaño y levemente rizado que con una mano sostenía una bicicleta con canasta y la otra estaba extendida hacía él. El pelinegro tomó la mano del castaño, esté le sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Mi nombre es Adam, Adam Young — dijo finalmente el castaño.

—Hola y… gracias— respondió tímidamente, aún seguía un poco asustado— Yo soy Warlock Dowling.

Pronto llegaron los otros tres niños montados en sus bicicletas y se posicionaron detrás de Adam.

—¿Quién es el, Adam? — preguntó Pepper.

—Es Warlock, lo acabo de conocer. Warlock, ellos son Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale— dijo señalando a cada uno. —No vives por aquí ¿Verdad? — preguntó mientras caminaba.

—No, solo estoy de paso, llegué hace unos días.

—Así que es tu familia la que rentó la Villa Durand.

—Sí, claro ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un pueblo pequeño, todos se enteran de todo— respondió Adam.

—Mmmm… supongo que ya debo irme o se darán cuenta de que no estoy en casa— el pelinegro volteó de un lado a otro intentando recordar en cual dirección debía ir. Adam se dio cuenta de esto.

—Es por allá— señaló el anticristo con la mirada.

—Bueno, adiós. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós.

—Es un tipo muy raro— comentó Pepper después de unos minutos cuando retomaron su camino.

—Es cierto— respondió Brian— ¿Quién se viste de negro con este calor? No puedes hacer algo para cambiar el clima, Adam.

—Chicos, recuerden lo que les dije sobre no mencionar nada sobre lo que pasó. Y Warlock está triste, pude sentirlo. —¡Vámonos, Perro!


	18. Apoyo

Gabriel no se consideraba alguien paciente. Y todos tenían claro que no lo era. No era bueno espiando personas y mucho menos si estas no salían de su casa. Ese era un trabajo para los ángeles simples y no para alguien como él.

Se encontraba fuera de la librería de Aziraphale, esta vez sin compañía. La suave brisa mojada sus ropas, pues no había ningún lugar cerca donde pudiera refugiarse. Podría hacer que un paraguas apareciera por arte de magia, pero había mucha gente a su alrededor; todos se darían cuenta.

No era un trabajo difícil, pero si aburrido.

Beelzebub tenía razón, pensó, no servía de nada espiar a los traidores si estos sólo se la pasaban haciendo cosas triviales y ordinarias como cualquier pareja de humanos. Como decía Beelzebub, era una pérdida de tiempo.

El príncipe había estado actuando raro en los últimos días y Gabriel se había dado cuenta, no es que se preocupara o al menos eso quería pensar, pero el trato del pelinegro hacia él había mejorado notablemente y eso no significaba nada bueno, nada en lo absoluto.

Beelzebub era alguien competente, no lo podía negar, el único demonio competente que había conocido. Fue una buena experiencia haber trabajado con ella, pero eso se había acabado; ya no vería más esa mata de pelos oscuros y desordenados —por lo menos no hasta que hubiera otra guerra— ni a esos hermosos y celestes ojos que se asemejaban a dos pozos profundos de los que, una vez sumergido en las cristalinas aguas, nunca más se podrá salir.

Pronto se dio cuenta del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos ¡No, no, no!, eso estaba mal. Beelzebub era un demonio y no cualquier demonio sino el mismísimo príncipe del infierno y eso nunca cambiaría. Si seguía con esto estaría pecando de la misma manera que Aziraphale. Si Beelz fuera un ángel tal vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes, además, que tenía ese demonio que no tuvieran los ángeles.

Ahí estaba Michael, era alta, guapa y poderosa, pero ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! Michael era como su hermana, igual que los otros arcángeles.

Un tintineo proveniente de su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

¡Maldición!, era Beelzebub.

—Beelzebub, ¿Qué pasó?

—Encontré la solución, lo tengo. Tenemos que vernos hoy mismo, en el lugar de siempre.

—Espera, ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Gabriel, pero el demonio ya había colgado.

Sin pensarlo ni siquiera un poco, Gabriel tomó el camino rumbo al café en el que varias veces se había encontrado con el príncipe.

Cuando llegó a la antigua y descuidada cafetería, Beelzebub lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eso lo animó un poco, no podía esperar para saber lo que su contraparte estaba tramando.

—Es bueno verte otra vez, aunque solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que nos vimos, ¿A qué se debe esto? — preguntó el arcángel mientras tomaba asiento frente al demonio.

—Encontré la solución. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra Crowley y el ángel, pero los vampiros si pueden.

El semblante del castaño se tornó serio.

—No podemos hacer eso, definitivamente no. Ellos no son como nosotros, Beelzebub. Son sádicos e inteligentes, no se andan con rodeos. Además, ¿Por qué lo harían? No tenemos mucho que ofrecer y no nos ayudarán sin obtener algo a cambio.

—Somos un príncipe y un arcángel, tenemos mucho que ofrecer y no creo que su precio sea tan alto. Él es Aro Vulturi— dijo sacando una fotografía de su saco, el arcángel no podía creerlo, se parecía demasiado a Aziraphale — es hermano del ángel, pero esa no es la parte más interesante. Según la historia, prometió hacer lo que sea para devolverle la vida a su amante, Peter, creo que se llama y a su hija.

—¡No! No te ayudaré. No está a discusión, no haremos ningún trato. No son de confianza.

—Nadie es de confianza, Gabriel. Ningún demonio ni ángel, ni siquiera tú.

—¿No confías en mí?

—¡Por Satanás, Gabriel! Eres un arcángel por supuesto que no confío en ti.

En ese momento se oscureció todo, por lo menos para Gabriel, su vista se volvió borrosa y no sentía sus manos ni sus pies. De pronto ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar, sino en el cielo, pero las nubes no eran blancas como siempre, sino color carmín.

Frente a él estaba un ángel con ojos azules y cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y llenas de sangre. Estaba asustada. Él la reconoció al instante, se trataba de Beelzebub; nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

—Puedo ayudarte, confía en mí. Puedo arreglar todo— las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él quisiera.

—¡No puedes! Y no confío en ti — Respondió el pequeño ángel.

El ángel pelinegro le dio la espalda y se fue volando, sus pequeñas alas comenzaban a teñirse de negro.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Gabriel! ¡Despierta! — escuchó como Beelzebub lo llamaba.

Poco a poco la vista del arcángel se iba aclarando y la imagen de Beelzebub como ángel desaparecía. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda; el pelinegro le había dado una cachetada haciendo que esté despertará del todo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — exclamó el arcángel.

—¡Te caíste de la nada!, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Cualquier cosa menos golpearme.

—Pero despertaste—el castaño no dijo nada y en su lugar dio un gran suspiro. —No me digas que te vas a desmayar de nuevo, me costó mucho ponerte en esta silla.

—No, no es eso. Solo... te ayudaré.

El príncipe sonrió nuevamente y se volvió a sentar en la silla donde estaba hace unos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Por el momento yo me encargaré de todo, te avisaré cuando necesite tu ayuda.

Sin decir una palabra más, el demonio dio un chasquido y desapareció mientras nadie lo veía. Por su parte, Gabriel se quedó en su lugar, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había conocido a Beelzebub en el cielo? ¿Qué clase de relación habían tenido?


	19. Los Vulturis

Beelzebub caminaba por las calles de Volterra, Italia. Era una ciudad hermosa con construcciones espléndidas, pero estaba cubierta con un ambiente sombrío por el mal clima. Eso no era de importancia para el príncipe, pues solo iba con un propósito: encontrar a Aro Vulturi.

Fue difícil encontrar la ciudad que habitaban los líderes Vulturi, pero con un poco de ayuda de Lilith consiguió saber cuál era la dichosa ciudad, aunque aun así no sabía cuál era el sitio exacto al que debía ir.

Era tedioso caminar por las callejuelas y murallas y adivinar cuál era el lugar indicado. Toda la fortaleza estaba repleta de iglesias y palacios renacentistas ¿Cómo demonios iban a saber cuál era el correcto? Sin embargo, un edificio en particular llamó su atención. Había una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida que llevaba un vestido rojo intenso, a la lejanía pudo distinguir que sus ojos eran color carmesí. Definitivamente era una vampiresa.

Esta mujer dirigía a un grupo de humanos hacía el interior del antiguo edificio.

Pobres tontos, pensó.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se escabulló junto con el desdichado grupo. Después de haber conseguido entrar, se desvió por un solitario pasillo; no quería estar ahí cuando los vampiros bebieran la sangre de los humanos, no es que le incomodara ver sufrir a esas personas solamente no quería estar presente.

Los gritos de las personas resonaron por los pasillos cercanos a la sala principal del palacio Vulturi. Los vampiros habían tenido un espléndido banquete. Aun así, Aro notaba que algo no estaba bien; su agudo olfato percibía un suave olor a azufre muy cerca. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese característico olor provenía de un demonio.

—Parece que tenemos visitas— dijo a los demás integrantes de la guardia.

***

El príncipe del infierno caminaba tranquilamente, no tenía prisa para llegar con Aro; simplemente buscaba las palabras perfectas para hablar con él líder Vulturi y lograr convencerlo, aunque sabía que no sería tan difícil.

De pronto vio como dos oscuras siluetas pasaban a su lado con rapidez para después posicionarse enfrente de ella. No se sorprendió, de hecho, se lo esperaba. Se trataba de Demetri y Félix, miembros de la guardia del clan Vulturi.

—Así que tú debes ser Beelzebub— dijo el más bajo.

—Nunca nos había visitado un demonio por su propia voluntad — repuso Félix con voz severa.

—Necesito hablar con su amo. — respondió el príncipe con hostilidad— Y prefería que me hablaran de usted.

Se escucharon suaves golpes contra el piso. Las pisadas pertenecían a una joven rubia, pálida y calcárea, de nariz fina, y ojos carmesí delineados de negro. La vampiresa rápidamente bajó la capucha del manto casi totalmente negro que llevaba puesto y dijo:

—Príncipe Beelzebub, será mejor que vayamos al salón principal. Aro está ansioso por recibirlo, no le gusta esperar.

Beelzebub siguió a la joven por los antiguos y oscuros pasillos que tan solo eran iluminados por la tenue luz de las desgastadas antorchas, había numerosos pilares a lo largo del pasillo y curiosas estatuas que lo adornaban.

—Buongiorno— saludó una mujer mientras se ponía de pie detrás de un escritorio. Era una humana.

¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?! Se nota que no tiene lo más mínimo de sentido común, pensó el demonio.

Estaba sorprendida de que la raza humana haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo sino tenían ningún sentido de supervivencia.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta café oscura la cual Jane abrió de par en par.

El interior era casi blanco en su totalidad, contrastaba perfectamente con las oscuras capas Vulturi; había pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior del edificio donde entraba suficiente luz para iluminar el salón, sin embargo, no era suficiente para calentar el interior, pues el ambiente era bastante frío; algo muy evidente para alguien acostumbrado al calor del infierno.

Aro estaba sentado entre Caius y Marco —Co-lideres Vulturi—. Beelzebub quedó sorprendida ante el parecido que el vampiro tenía con el ángel a pesar de su pálida piel, ojos carmesí y cabello largo y negro.

El líder se levantó de su gran trono caoba con las manos juntas como si estuviese rezando, algo que obviamente no estaba haciendo.

—Señora Beelzebub— Dijo con una hipnótica sonrisa en el rostro — ¿A que debemos su visita? — Sin embargo, su voz era muy diferente.

—Vi que saben quién soy. —respondió con voz ronca — Pensé que sabrían porque vine aquí.

—Somos vampiros, no adivinos. No puedo saber la razón por la que está aquí, a menos que me permita…— inmediatamente extendió la mano hacia el príncipe.

—Preferiría que habláramos a solas. Es sobre Aziraphale.

El vampiro le dedicó una mirada del más puro y ferviente rencor. Eso era lo que el príncipe estaba buscando.

—Salgan todos—ordenó a los demás.

—Pero amo…

—Solo salgan— los miembros de la guardia salieron de allí.

—No encuentro una razón convincente para que el infierno la haya enviado aquí y mucho menos una que tenga de ver con Aziraphale.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda— continuó Beelzebub — el infierno necesita tu ayuda — el príncipe ofreció su mano al líder Vulturi y éste la tomó entre las suyas.

Aro vio todo, aunque no con claridad, los preparativos para el Armaggedon, la intervención de su hermano y un demonio pelirrojo del cual su rostro se le hizo familiar, la traición del anticristo y las visitas a la tierra con el propósito de espiar al ángel y al demonio.

—Así que su plan para terminar con la tierra falló ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré? Si el fin de la raza humana viene acompañado del nuestro.

—El Armaggedón ya es parte del pasado, no podemos hacer en un día los que planeamos por seis mil años. Solo queremos venganza.

—Aun así, que ganaría yo al darles mi apoyo.

—Te propondré un trato. He leído sobre ti, se lo que pasó con Peter y con Alejandría. Te ofrezco… el arcángel Gabriel y yo te ofrecemos regresarlos a la vida, así tu podrás convertirlos y tenerlos contigo por la eternidad.

—La última vez que supe algo de allá arriba, los ángeles y demonios eran enemigos a muerte, no hacían tratos ni trabajaba juntos. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, acepto el trato. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Destruyendo a uno destruirás al otro. Necesitas matar a alguno de los dos, elige el que tú quieras, no me importa cuál sea. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, Peter y Alejandría te estarán esperando.

Cerraron su trato con un fuerte apretón de manos y el príncipe se marchó a su hogar.


	20. Vulturi

Después de que el príncipe se marchara del palacio, Aro llamó a Alejandría —la vampiresa más joven de la guardia— para que entrase al salón principal.

Alejandría era tan solo una adolescente de diecinueve años que había descubierto la existencia de los vampiros por descuido de un joven de la guardia. Aro personalmente la había convertido en inmortal, se deshizo del joven e hizo que Alejandría lo sustituyera convirtiéndose en miembro del clan.

La joven era muy hermosa, sus ojos carmín oscuro eran capaces de cautivar tanto a hombres como a mujeres al igual que sus gruesos labios, su cabello completamente negro, igual al de Aro, brillaba casi con luz propia, su piel parecía tan delicada como el papel de arroz y su voz era bastante sublime.

Tenía la habilidad de ver lo que sucedía en cualquier lugar del mundo ya fuera que lo conociera o nunca hubiera estado allí. También podía tomar el control de otras personas, mediante la hipnosis y sugestión, aunque todavía no la controlaba del todo.

Sus dones realmente parecían muy buenos para el clan por lo que Caius y Marco no se opusieron para que formase parte de la guardia, de hecho, pensaron que era el mejor descubierto después del de Jane y Alec.

Pero sus habilidades no tenían nada que ver con que Aro la quisiera en el clan, sino su nombre y aspecto. No le atraía, sino que ese era el nombre de la que alguna vez fue su hija y si hubiese llegado a esa edad, seguramente sería idéntica a ella.

A pesar de estar en la parte más baja de la jerarquía Vulturi y llevar una capa de color gris eso no impedía que siempre estuviese acompañando a su amo, como solía llamar a Aro.

—Querida— la llamó Aro —necesito que hagas algo por mí. Quiero que busques a alguien, por lo que tengo entendido vive en una librería del Soho en Londres.

Alejandría cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos dijo:

—Encontré algo, una vieja librería. En la parte superior dice: Az Fell and Co. ¿Es esa la librería que busca, Amo?

—Az Fell... sí, esa debe ser. Muéstramela.

La joven ofreció su mano al vampiro para que así pudiera ver las imágenes que ella observaba.

—¿Podemos ver el interior? —preguntó el vampiro.

—No puedo, hay un campo de fuerza que no me permite entrar. Alguien se acerca.

—Sí, puedo verlo.

Un Bentley color negro se dirigía a toda velocidad a las puertas de la librería. Del auto salieron el ángel y, posteriormente, el demonio.

—¡Amo, es idéntico a usted! —la joven abrió los ojos de repente al observar el rostro de Aziraphale.

El vampiro ignoró el comentario, pues seguía concentrado en la imagen. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Ese tipo que acompañaba a su hermano era Peter!

Alejandría pudo ver como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Aro, no era sádica como siempre, sino una sonrisa sincera.

—Peter, te he encontrado—susurró Aro para si mismo.

Luego, el líder Vulturi se alejó de la chica y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió la los miembros de la guardia.

—Queridos míos, iremos de cacería.

***

Gabriel había llegado hace ya varias horas a su oficina en el cielo. Sin embargo, nadie lo había visto salir de su ella en ningún momento.

Michael llevaba varios minutos fuera de la oficina de Gabriel. Por más que tocara, el arcángel no daba señales de vida. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

El arcángel de ojos violetas estaba durmiendo con el rostro en su escritorio y con un montón de papeles dispersos por el suelo.

—Gabriel— susurró Michael mientras movía suavemente el hombro del otro arcángel.

Gabriel despertó sobresaltado y su gesto de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él.

—No por favor, dime que a ti no te está pasando. —dijo Michael.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó desconcertado.

—Acompáñame.

Gabriel se levantó de su silla giratoria y siguió a Michael hasta el pasillo que conducía al trono de la todopoderosa, pero antes de llegar a la sala del trono se desvió por un pasillo totalmente vacío. Abrió la puerta de la última habitación.

—¿Recuerdas la esfera de la verdad? — preguntó Michael y al ver que Gabriel no respondía continuó— es la esfera que contiene los recuerdos de los caídos y de los ángeles que convivieron con ellos cuando estaban en el cielo. Se ha roto.

Todos recordarán lo que pasó.

La última aclaración dejó helado al arcángel Gabriel, eso explicaba todo.

Se preguntaba si a Beelzebub también le había pasado lo mismo.

—¿Eso qué tiene de malo?

—Realmente no lo sé, pero si la todopoderosa borro nuestras memorias debe ser por algo ¿No lo crees?


	21. Un encuentro inesperado

Crowley y Aziraphale se dejaban llevar por la corriente de humanos sin saber muy bien que rumbo debían tomar. Caminaban al ritmo de las demás personas en el centro comercial.

Fue muy difícil para Crowley lograr convencer a Aziraphale de salir de lo que él creía, su segura e infranqueable librería. No le gustaba para nada ver a su ángel con ese gesto de preocupación en el rostro, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para convencerlo de salir.

Tenía la esperanza de que ver a las personas —ignorantes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor— seguir con sus vidas, reconfortara un poco al ángel, o por lo menos, se le contagiara un poco de la felicidad de los niños que corrían por el lugar, pues a él le había funcionado algunas veces.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía estar funcionando. El ángel estaba ausente, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar o quizás en otros tiempos. No lo culpaba, pues él se sentía igual.

No sabían exactamente a que se debían enfrentar y tampoco con que armas debían hacerle frente. Si se trataba de una fuerza infernal o celestial contaban con suficiente agua bendita y fuego infernal para protegerse, pero también corrían peligro al usarlos.

Crowley tenía una pequeña sospecha de que el ángel sabía a qué o más bien a quién se debían enfrentar esta vez, pero no quiso presionarlo para que le revelase la verdad y en cambio, solo intentó distraerlo.

—Crowley, no deberíamos estar aquí. Si alguien viene por mí toda esta gente corre peligro. — habló el ángel sacando a Crowley de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vienen por ti? — El peliblanco no contestó— Vamos, ángel, no debes esconderme nada. Estamos juntos en esto.

—No lo sé, Crowley. Solo… no estoy seguro. — Aziraphale se detuvo y volteó a ver a su acompañante a los ojos — No quiero perderte. No ahora.

—No te voy a abandonar, estamos juntos en esto— respondió el pelirrojo aprisionándolo contará su pecho. Luego lo soltó y miró a su alrededor. — Mira ahí hay una tienda de ropa, no sé tú, pero si vamos a morir, hay que hacerlo con estilo. — bromeó el demonio intentando animar al ángel. Aziraphale solo le dedicó una media sonrisa.

En el aparador frontal había diversos conjuntos, trajes y vestidos; la mayoría de color negro. Un traje en especial llamó la atención del pelirrojo. Se trataba de un vestido corto y negro con un saco y blusa del mismo color que iba acompañado con guantes de cuero y una corbata roja.

—Ángel— dijo el demonio — ¿Crees que me quedé bien?

—Supongo que no es necesario que te recuerde que ya no puedes hacer milagros. ¿Cómo pretendes cambiar tu corporación?

—Eso no es necesario; no lo fue cuando fui Ashtoreth— aclaró Crowley con la clásica voz de la niñera.

El demonio, decidido tomó la mano de su pareja y lo condujo hacia el interior de la tienda.

***

Este día había empezado relativamente bien para Warlock, disfrutaba la soledad de su espaciosa habitación sin nadie que lo molestase. Había desayunado solo con su madre, pues el señor Dowling aún seguía en su congreso.

Su mamá había dicho que saldría de compras al Soho y Warlock decidió acompañarla sin saber muy bien porqué; en otra situación hubiera rechazado rotundamente la oferta.

Se encontraban caminando entre los caros vestidos de diseñador que su mamá tanto adoraba cuando, de repente, la perdió de vista.

No le sorprendió para nada, poner atención no era una de sus habilidades, lo que si era de sorprenderse era que le fuera bien en la escuela.

—Eso no es necesario— escuchó una voz familiar que provenía de afuera —no lo fue cuando fui Ashtoreth. — “¡Nany Ashtoreth!” pensó.

Warlock corrió hacía exterior, pero no la encontró. En su lugar había dos hombres totalmente diferentes: un oxímoron andante. Uno con sus vestiduras de color negro y otro de ropas claras, casi blancas. Los reconoció casi al instante, eran el mago y el mesero de su fiesta. Pero ¿por qué ellos estarían hablando de su niñera?

Comenzó a atar cabos en su pequeña cabeza. El tipo hombre de negro había dicho que fue Ashtoreth, entonces ¿El pelirrojo y su querida niñera eran la misma persona? ¿Nany Ashtoreth fue una simple farsa? No importaba iba a aclarar las cosas en ese mismo instante.

La pareja de hombres entró en la boutique, el niño los esperó y cuando por fin salieron, con varias bolsas en cada mano, los siguió. Iban caminando, eso era un alivio. No tenía idea de cómo seguirlos si iban en auto.

Pronto llegaron a la librería, Warlock los observaba desde la esquina de la calle. Cuando los entes sobrenaturales entraron, el pelinegro corrió hacía una ventana y comenzó a observar. En ángel no se encontraba, pero el demonio estaba sentado en un sillón, hojeando un periódico.

—No es bueno espiar a las personas, Warlock— habló el pelirrojo, había sido descubierto — pero no puedo culparte, después de todo yo soy el culpable… o la, bueno, no importa. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí afuera?

El niño no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero al final entró. Después de unos segundos, el ángel apareció en la puerta con dos tazas de té en las manos. Abrió la boca y los ojos aún más por la sorpresa.

—Warlock, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el ángel al recuperar la compostura.

—Este niño, nos viene siguiendo todo el día— explicó el demonio.

—¡No es verdad!, solo desde la tienda— dijo el pelinegro— Sé quiénes son … ¿por qué me mintieron?

Aziraphale dirigió su mirada de reproche hacía Crowley.

—No me mires así, ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! — reclamó Crowley.

—Bueno— dijo el ángel — Supongo que no valdría la pena tratar de convencerte de que todo es un malentendido… traeré otra taza, pero no debes quedarte mucho tiempo— dijo al niño— tu madre debe estar preocupada y en este lugar... corres peligro.


	22. Un encuentro inesperado II

El ángel se dio la vuelta y partió rumbo a su cocina para traer una improvisada taza de té. El silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente.

Él sujeto de blanco debía ser el jardinero. ¿Quién lo diría? Dos personas que se la pasaban discutiendo sobre el mal y el bien terminaron viviendo juntos. Warlock siempre supo que había una conexión entre esas dos personas con quienes había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez, pero que ahora le parecían perfectos desconocidos, incluso había fantaseado con que el par de empleados se habían casado y marchado a vivir a una casita en la pradera. Pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, la persona que fingió ser su niñera, la misma que había querido más en el mundo, más que a su propia madre.

—Se podría saber ¿por qué nos has venido siguiendo? — Crowley fue el primero en hablar.

El niño tragó un poco de saliva y pensó en cuales eran las preguntas correctas, tardó un rato en responder.

—Quiero saber la verdad, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

—No quieres saberlo… si te lo digo, no me creerás— respondió el pelirrojo.

“Por favor, hace unos días vi como un sujeto se mordía el dedo hasta sangrar y después desaparecía ante mis ojos” pensó Warlock mientras veía al demonio con una mirada inquisidora y a la vez llena de duda y súplica.

—Está bien—prosiguió el demonio —somos un demonio y un ángel que te educamos pensando que eras el anticristo, para hacer que no destruyeras el mundo.

—¡Crowley! —reclamó el ángel que venía entrando con otra taza alada en las manos para entregársela al pelinegro.

El niño rodó los ojos y respondió:

—Dije: la verdad.

—¿Lo ves? No me creíste.

Warlock recibió la taza y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Bebió la dulce y azucarada bebida con lentitud. Era el mismo sabor del té de su infancia; ese que preparaba el jardinero por las tardes y que sinceramente sabía mejor que el de todos los demás sirvientes de la casa.

Los recuerdos que vivió con la mística niñera y el anticuado jardinero pasaron por su mente como si de una película se tratase. Pronto, sin que se diese cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Aún si todo eso fuera cierto— siguió el menor con la voz quebrantaba y con la mirada en el suelo —¿por qué a mí? — preguntó al ángel. Este no respondió, realmente se había encariñado con el niño, pero no creía ser el indicado para responder sus dudas: ese era Crowley.

El demonio se quitó los lentes oscuros y el menor volteó a verlo. Era la primera vez que Warlock veía sus ojos ambarinos. En todos los años que estuvo con él, nunca los vio sin los cristales negros de sus gafas cubriéndolos.

—Sí, lo sé, la biología metió la pata conmigo. — respondió el demonio —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ya te lo dije, te confundimos con alguien más.

Warlock Dowling se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra y dijo:

—¡¿Por qué me abandonaron después?! ¿nunca me quisieron? ¿todo fue una mentira?

—Oh, no digas eso, querido— intervino el ángel peliblanco — claro que te queremos.

—¿Te abandonamos? — dijo el demonio —hemos estado presentes en todo momento de tu vida. La niñera y el jardinero; el mesero y el mago; ¿acaso no recuerdas a tu maestro de historia y al bibliotecario?

—¿Eran ustedes?

—Claro que sí, después de todo no eres tan observador como creí. Warlock, aunque no lo creas nos preocupamos por ti, incluso se me ocurrió la idea de secuestrarte, pero seguramente Aziraphale no me hubiera dejado.

Una efímera y tenue risa provino del menor y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo quién solo pudo corresponder a la inesperada muestra de cariño.

—Te extrañé mucho, nany— murmuró el pelinegro.

—Yo también, pero te agradecería que no volvieras a llamarme así, mi nombre es Crowley.

—Lo que tu digas, nany. —respondió Warlock separándose del abrazo.

Un estruendoso ruido provino del exterior de la tienda y se podía escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta de esta. El ángel que tan solo contemplaba la extraña escena volteó a ver al pelirrojo, el terror podía notarse en su mirada.

—Si algo he aprendido de los tantos años salvándote el trasero, es que alguien que viene a matarte no toca la puerta. — dijo el demonio a Aziraphale.

—¡¿Matarlos?! ¡¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?! — exclamó el pelinegro.

—No es nada de lo que tu debas preocuparte, Warlock. — respondió el ángel.

—Bueno— siguió el demonio — creo que iré a ver de quien se trata.

Cuando el demonio hubo desaparecido, el ángel continuó:

—No es que no que agrade tu visita, querido, pero creo que lo mejor será que te marches. Nos veremos en otro momento, espero que sea pronto. Puedes salir por la puerta trasera.

El niño se dirigió hacia la salida, pero haciendo caso omiso a las instrucciones del ángel, decidió esconderse entre los estantes traseros de la librería; no había esperado tanto tiempo ese reencuentro para que terminase tan pronto.


	23. Profecía

—"Más buenas y acertadas profecías de Agnes la Chalada. Acerca de aquello que ocurrirá. La saga continúa"— leyó Anathema nuevamente la primera página del paquete amarillento y polvoso que recibió por orden de Agnes. Se quitó los lentes y talló el puente de la nariz. Había estado pensando en lo que Newton le dijo hace días y la verdad, estaba de acuerdo. No podía pasarse toda la vida haciendo lo que una bruja, hace más de cuatrocientos años atrás, había escrito en forma de profecías.

—Las voy a quemar— dijo firmemente la joven. Lo único claro en su mente era deshacerse de los papeles.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Newton atragantándose con el café que estaba bebiendo.

—Tenías razón, no puedo estar así todo el tiempo. Tú me lo dijiste ¿por qué te sorprende?

—Solo es que… no pensé que me hicieras caso.

Anathema tomó su abrigó del perchero y con las dos manos agarró las hojas amarillentas cuidando de que ninguna callera al suelo, pues si esto sucedía, no podría evitar leerla. Segundos después, salió de Villa Jazmín acompañada del joven Pulsifer. Cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa, una ráfaga de viento los golpeó en la cara, Anathema tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no por eso iba a desertar en su misión. La corriente de aire les caló hasta los huesos. Una carta cayó, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello.

***

Newton abrió la puerta de la Villa y ¡Oh sorpresa! Había una carta sobre el suelo. Sin duda le pertenecía a su novia, ese estilo y caligrafía eran inconfundibles. Levantó el sobre y se lo entregó a Anathema, esta solo apretó los labios y acomodó sus lentes. Había quemado el resto de los demás papeles, pero esa carta estaba ahí; debía ser algo importante. Además, Agnes les había salvado el pellejo hace unos días, una última misión no era la gran cosa.

“Sé lo que hiciste” Decía la carta. Debió, haberlo adivinado. Por más que quisiera alejarse, siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Leyó lo que seguía. Sus ojos se abrieron cual pozos al igual que su boca, no tenía otra alternativa que seguir informar a los otros del peligro.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó el joven al ver como la bruja corría de un lado hacia otro buscando sus cosas.

—Tengo que irme. — respondió la bruja, apresurada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Recuerdas a los sujetos de ese día. Los que estuvieron en la estación.

—Claro, cómo podría olvidarlos. Ese día casi morimos, nunca saldrá de mi cabeza la imagen de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis.

—No— dijo la bruja con el ceño fruncido.

—¿El alto de ojos morados y la mujer con la mosca en la cabeza?

—¡No! el pelirrojo y el albino— Newton seguía sin comprender de quienes estaba hablando su pareja— ¡los dos tipos que parecían matrimonio!

—Ya los recuerdo.

—Tengo que advertirles— dijo Anathema terminando de empacar— Algo no está bien, nadie está a salvo.

***

—A ver si entendí—preguntó Newton mientras manejaba— ¿me estás diciendo que esos dos eran un ángel y un demonio? — alzó las cejas.

—Sí — exclamó Anathema.

—Parecían demasiado cercanos para que fueran enemigos. Siempre pensé que los ángeles eran seres hermosos como en las pinturas renacentistas y que los demonios eran criaturas monstruosas.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo podía creer.

—Y ¿A qué parte de Soho se supone que debemos ir?

—Agnes dijo algo sobre una cuna del conocimiento.

—¿Una biblioteca o una librería?

—No lo sé. Tendremos que buscar.

***

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la librería de Aziraphale. Afuera de ella, estaba el mismo coche negro y antiguo con el que Anathema chocó.

—La encontramos — suspiró Newton.

Anathema se acercó a la puerta de la tienda y entró. No había nadie a la vista. Tocó la pequeña campanilla y esperó a que alguien acudiera a su llamado. Pronto apareció el demonio. Crowley la observó con, pero como era de esperarse, la sacó de la tienda y bajó las persianas. Desde el interior de la librería se podía escuchar el alboroto armado por la bruja, se mantuvo así por un tiempo. No entendía porque el pelirrojo la trataba de esa manera, ella había sido la atropellada y además, ese par se había robado el libro de profecías anteriormente. Si no fuera porque el mundo corría peligro, no se hubiera molestado en salvarles el trasero.

—¡Tengo que decirles algo! Es importante— dijo mientras tocaba.

Unos minutos después acudió Aziraphale a recibirla. Detrás de él estaba el pelirrojo mirando hacía cualquier lado que no fuese el rostro de los visitantes.

—Oh, eres la chica que Crowley casi atropella— dijo el ángel al verla.

—¡Qué yo no la golpee! Ella golpeó a mi Bentley. — soltó el demonio indignado.

—No le hagas caso a Crowley, querida.

—¿Puedo entrar? — preguntó Anathema.

—Claro.

—Agnes dejó más profecías— dijo Anathema una vez que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de Aziraphale— está mañana me deshice de ellas...

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —reclamaron los seres sobrenaturales al unísono.

—Las quemé. — Aziraphale la miró desconcertado— pero no vengo a hablar sobre eso. Una carta sobrevivió... es sobre ustedes.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Crowley olvidando su molestia.

La joven sacó del bolso de su abrigo el trozo de papel amarillento y lo comenzó a leer.

—"Los gemelos juntos estarán, luz y oscuridad se encontrarán y el fin vendrá.

Ni el demonio o el anticristo lo podrán parar" ¿Tiene algún sentido para ustedes?

—No puede ser— susurró Aziraphale bajando la mirada. Pronto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en voz alta, pues los otros tres posaron su mirada en él.

—Ángel— lo llamó Anthony—¿Qué significa? — Aziraphale evitó su mirada, la desvió hacia el periódico que yacía en la mesa— Mírame a los ojos, sé que tú conoces el significado de todo esto.

—Anathema, será mejor que salgas— la bruja asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda —Aro— dijo finalmente el albino— Aro es el ángel que conociste en el cielo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Él es mi hermano. Lo que sea que signifique no es nada bueno... Él me guarda rencor, demasiado diría yo.

—Seis mil años y nunca lo mencionaste.

—N-no creí que tuviera importancia.

—Viene por nosotros y no tiene importancia ¡La misma Diosa nos envió un mensaje!

—¡Quería olvidarlo! Lo traicioné, Crowley. No lo ayudé cuando el más me necesitaba— respondió el ángel mientras su voz se quebrantaba.

—No llores, por favor. — susurró el demonio al oído del ángel al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos —Podemos con esto. Ya hemos detenido el fin del mundo ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?

—¿No lo entiendes? — respondió el albino — Es el final. Dios dijo que esto no había terminado. Lo que se avecina debe ser mucho peor.


	24. Peligro

—Aún así— dijo Crowley —debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Los vampiros no pueden viajar al espacio, podemos escapar a Alpha Centauri, solo nosotros dos.

—No, Crowley— respondió el ángel —El encontrará la forma, siempre fue el más inteligente de los dos. No importa la dificultad o el tiempo que esto le lleve, si se lo ha propuesto, lo conseguirá. No hay nada que lo pueda hacer cambiar de opinión. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlo y sinceramente prefiero pelear mañana y morir que pasar toda mi vida temiendo lo que pueda venir  
.   
—Deja de pensar que morirás, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. — bromeó el pelirrojo, pero al no ver respuesta alguna del ángel, siguió —Aro no es tan poderoso, si bien es decidido y obstinado no hará algo que amenace su vida. Cuando era un ángel estaba obsesionado con subir de rango, pero no hizo nada para dejar de ser un guardián pues ponía en riesgo su existencia.

Aziraphale escuchó con atención lo que decía el demonio, en su rostro iba formando una mueca de desconcierto. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Me habías dicho que no recordabas lo que pasó en el cielo cuando eras un ángel.

—Y así es— aclaró Crowley.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste? ¿Cómo sabes que Aro fue un guardián?

—No lo sé — respondió Crowley con el ceño levemente fruncido con la mirada perdida — solo lo dije.

—Bueno— respondió el ángel sin darle importancia —pero creo que tienes razón, lo conozco, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa menos cometer suicidio.

—¿Lo vez? Tenemos una oportunidad.

—Esto no será tan fácil, pero sí, creo que es posible… Anathema sigue afuera, lo mejor será que la invitemos a entrar, si Agnes le dejo la profecía seguramente ella también tendrá algo que decir ¿No lo crees?. Y Crowley, trata de no molestarla.

—Si la bruja ayudar, trataré de no hacerlo, pero si se acerca a mi Bentley no prometo nada.

—Con eso me basta, iré a verla.

—¿Qué pasó con Warlock?

—Se acaba de ir, ahora este lugar no es un lugar seguro para un niño.

El ángel se dirigió a la puerta dejando solo a Crowley retomando la lectura de su periódico. Aziraphale acomodó su moño de tartán y abrió la puerta para recibir a la joven.

—¿Esta todo bien?— preguntó Anathema.

—Sí, por ahora. ¿Esa es la única profecía de Agnes que sobrevivió? — preguntó el ángel mientras observaba la hoja e invitaba a la pareja a entrar.

—Eso creo, pero realmente no deberíamos estar tan seguros, sus métodos no son los más predecibles

—Eso ya lo sé, cariño, pero no dejo de pensar que tal vez las profecías que quemaste eran muy importantes.

—Tal vez, pero ya no están aquí.

—La carta—intervino Newton —tal vez haya algo que hayamos pasado por alto.

Anathema entregó el desgastado papel y Newton comenzó a inspeccionarlo. La joven y el ángel lo miraban con atención, pero sin mucha esperanza.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó el joven Pulsifer, en la parte de atrás de la hoja había una lista de cosas que no parecían tener sentido, en la parte superior se podía leer “los muertos darán la solución, en sus ojos está la respuesta”.

—Es solo una lista de consejos para la salud— respondió Anathema — aparecía en varias hojas del libro, mis ancestros creen que no tiene importancia, que fue un error de impresión o tal vez reutilizó algunas hojas.

“Debe haber algo aquí” pensaba Newt “los muertos darán la solución ¿cuáles muertos?” alzó la vista y se encontró con un periódico, el periódico que Crowley estaba hojeando hace unos momentos. “Accidente en la M25, se reportan seis muertos y nueve heridos” se leía la noticia en la primera plana acompañada de una foto de un grupo de estudiantes con sus nombres. “Es una lastima” pensó. De pronto, una idea apareció en su mente.

—¡Tijeras!, necesito unas tijeras— exclamó. Aziraphale señaló con la mirada y Newton las tomó y comenzó a recortar, al ver el desconcierto de sus acompañantes, habló —“los muertos darán la solución, en sus ojos está la respuesta” no creo que los muertos se puedan comunicar con nosotros ¿verdad? Y el lenguaje de Agnes no siempre es el más claro pero después toma sentido. Ayer hubo un accidente, hay seis muertos, tal vez se refiera a ellos. Bueno, si recorto sus ojos y pongo el periódico sobre la lista tal vez se forme una frase ¿Lo ven? —Newton había puesto el periódico encima de la carta y el mensaje empezaba a cobrar sentido “Mira a” se podía distinguir.

—¡Newton, eres un genio! — exclamó su novia.

—Bueno, lo vi en una película.

Anathema volteó a ver a Aziraphale con una sonrisa, pero esta mueca desapareció de repente. Detrás del ángel había un muchacho de la misma edad de Adam, su ojos estaban rojizos, estaba llorando. Aziraphale volteó. Y entonces el joven habló:

—Nan… Crowley.

—¿Qué pasa con Crowley?

—Se lo han llevado, se han llevado a C-Crowley. —terminó Warlock.

—¡¿Cómo que se lo han llevado?! ¡¿Quién se lo llevó?! — exclamó el ángel desesperado.

—N-no lo sé, era idéntico a ti.   
El ángel llevó sus manos a su cabeza, no podía ser verdad.

—Mira a tu espalda— leyó Newton — es la frase que se formó.

—Ahora no, Newt— lo reprendió Anathema.

El ángel caminaba de un lado a otro, su hermano se había llevado a la única persona que amaba y el ser que le daba sentido a su vida ¿Por qué se había llevado a Crowley y no a él?

Fue a la parte trasera para corroborar, deseaba que solo se tratará de una broma de muy mal gusto y que el demonio estaría sentado en el antiguo sillón con una copa de vino en las manos.

—Mira a tu espalda, ¿a qué se refiere? — murmuró el joven Pulsifer.

Aziraphale no podía escuchar con claridad, pero, por inercia se dio la vuelta. El estante de libros no parecía tener nada diferente. Sin embargo, el ángel se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, había una copa en el estante. El nunca dejaría una copa en ese lugar pues, corría el peligro de manchar alguno de sus preciados libros.

Se acercó sigilosamente y el olor metálico y azufrado inundó sus cosas nasales; era sangre.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, su vida corre peligro.


	25. Captura

Aro, acompañado de algunos miembros de la guardia Vulturi habían llegado a la librería de cierto ángel. La mayoría de ellos no sabían la razón por la que estaban ahí. Solo seguían a su líder.

Aro, Jane y Alejandría entraron por la puerta trasera y se escondieron detrás de un estante de libros, desde ahí se podía observar como él demonio refugiaba entre sus brazos al ángel. Aún así, no se podía escuchar lo que decían.

—Esto será más interesante de lo que esperaba — dijo el vampiro.

—No parecen ser buenos contendientes—dijo Jane con la fría voz que la caracterizaba —¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—Nos llevaremos al pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la más joven, no tenía claro todo lo que estaba pasando —digo, ¿Qué ganaríamos con ello?.

—Querida, eres muy joven para entenderlo. Esperaremos.

*

Aziraphale se había ido a recibir a la joven bruja y por fin él podía pensar con frialdad. Solo fingía que la situación en que se encontraban no le preocupaba, pero la verdad es que estaba totalmente aterrado. La sola idea de que Aziraphale estaba en peligro le hacía temblar de miedo.   
¿Y qué rayos había sido eso de que Aro era un ángel guardián? ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre como ángel ¿Por qué recordaría eso? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta hacían que su cabeza doliera como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

¡No podía estar pasando esto! Dos individuos normales contra el jefe de los vampiros ¡era un maldito suicidio!. ¿Cómo podrían defenderse? El agua bendita y el fuego infernal eran inútiles, solo contaban con una estúpida espada. Sus cuerpos eran frágiles, si se llegaban a desincorporar sería su fin, ya no tenían bando que les otorgará uno y andar por el mundo poseyendo personas no era una experiencia muy agradable.

Un sonido metálico que provino de la parte trasera como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo que le faltaba, ladrones. No, eso sería el colmo, seguramente solo era Warlock que había olvidado algo.

Corrió a la parte trasera, pero no había nadie a la vista. Un libro de la estantería cayó al piso lo que hizo que el demonio saltará del susto, ¡Demonios, sus nervios estaban de punta!. Debía calmarse. Tomó una copa, el vino lo haría relajarse, pero otro sonido escuchó. Tomó un cuchillo sucio de la mesa y lo escondió tras su espalda.

—¿Ángel? — preguntó el pelirrojo con la esperanza de que Aziraphale fuera el que estaba detrás de esto. — Ángel ¿eres tú?.

Unos segundos pasaron, la tensión iba aumentando y de pronto, una silueta surgió desde la oscuridad.

—Así solías llamarme, querido ¿No lo recuerdas? — respondió la figura cubierta en una capucha negra. A su derecha había una joven de cabello negro y a su izquierda una de cabello rubio, los tres eran pálidos y su ojos eran color carmesí.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!

—¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, no hay problema con eso, yo te haré recordar. Pero supongo que como mínimo debes saber mi nombre ¿No es así? Soy Aro, Aro Vulturi y tú vendrás conmigo.

—Tu no me llevarás a ningún lado.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás? Apuñalarme con el cuchillo de mantequilla que escondes detrás de tu espalda.

El demonio apretó el mango del cuchillo y lo alzó con la intención de clavarlo en el pecho del vampiro y así deshacerse de el, pero, con una velocidad sobrehumana, el pelinegro lo tomó de la muñeca.

—¡Maldito!

—Si te soltara, tengo la total seguridad de que no tendrías la valentía de hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre fuiste un cobarde, no entiendo como conseguiste que alguien como yo se llegase a fijar en ti... una y otra vez.

El vampiro lo soltó y éste bajo el cuchillo, quien quiera que fuese ese tipo, tenía razón. Nunca tuvo la fuerza para matar a alguien, no hasta que alguien amenazara la vida de Aziraphale. Intentó atacar de nuevo.

—Jane— se apresuró a decir Aro.

El demonio comenzó a sentir como el dolor se apoderaba de cada músculo de su cuerpo mortal. Era insoportable. Cayó de rodillas y soltó el cuchillo.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Warlock, quien todavía se encontraba escondido y totalmente aterrado, se quedó viéndolo, sabía que Warlock entendería lo que debía hacer, era un chico listo. 

—Veo que me he equivocado. —dijo Aro mientras comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor —Aziraphale debe tenerte muy tonto o enamorado como dicen los humanos, el también lo está, supongo. Sufrirá igual que yo— comenzó a sonreír —perderá a la persona que ama, eso será una venganza muy dulce para mí— el vampiro volteó a ver a la rubia.

El dolor paró y el demonio cayó al piso, derrotado. Su cuerpo pesaba y está terriblemente adormecido. Sus ojos se cerraron y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

*

Warlock seguía escondido en el estante, veía como el demonio y la otra persona discutían, su querida niñera estaba en peligro. Vio como caía al suelo sin ser tocado por nadie. Tenía ganas de salir y ayudar al pelirrojo ¿Pero cómo podía ayudar?, tan solo era un niño de once años.

El demonio lo miró a los ojos, el comprendió que debía quedarse ahí, sino lo hacía ¿Cómo sabrían los demás que había pasado con él?.   
Un tipo robusto y alto entró y se llevó el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Tenía que apresurarse, Crowley había dicho que Aziraphale era un ángel, él podía salvarlo.

Salió de su escondite, pero tropezó con un libro, una mujer lo había escuchado: era Alejandría. Ella se quedó observando al niño por un largo rato, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero ella pensó que era muy pequeño para morir, lo dejó ir.


	26. Humanidad

Nada es perfecto y mucho menos las cosas hechas por primera vez. Uno tiene que practicar y practicar, hacer y deshacer hasta alcanzar lo más cercano a la perfección, aunque está no exista. Dios sabía esto, puesto que tampoco era perfecto.

Antes de que la humanidad existiese tal y como la conocemos, hubo otras especies dominantes en la tierra; unas parecidas y otras totalmente diferentes. Hubo cambios y evoluciones tanto morfológicas y en el pensamiento.

Unas de las razas anteriores llegaron a ser realmente brillantes y avanzadas. Sin embargo, no tenían lo que su creador buscaba. Y algunas veces llegaban a salirse de sus manos.

Por ello, la todopoderosa había decidido crear seres semejantes a ella para que la ayudarán a cumplir su misión, estos eran los ángeles. No obstante, algunos habían decidido tomar su propio camino, hacer preguntas y planear sus propias misiones o como algunos prefieren creer, traicionaron a su creador.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos, una de sus creaciones había logrado florecer: los vampiros. Eran simplemente brillantes, pero no duraron mucho tiempo siendo la especie elegida pues, estos se dejaron llevar por los placeres al punto de llegar a combatir entre ellos para conseguirlos. Había fracasado una vez más.

Decidió deshacerse de ellos, pero aún había rastros de bondad en sus oscuros y fríos corazones, no pudo. Además, aunque hubiese querido, eran demasiado inteligentes para dejarse exterminar. Hubieran dado una gran lucha gracias a sus dones y a su inmortalidad.

Hizo un trato con ellos y les dio una última oportunidad: tendrían su libertad pero vivirían entre las sombras de su nueva creación, sin llamar la atención, controlando el uso de sus habilidades y sin exponerse al sol, pues esto les causaría grandes problemas en la piel. Eso realmente no les afectó.

Por muchos años anduvieron por el mundo como si fueran dueños de este, engañando a los más ingenuos para beber su sangre, pero, después de tanto tiempo, esto cambió: por primera vez los humanos habían sido capaces de crear armas capaces de poner en peligro a esta mítica raza.

Comenzaron a esconderse y salir solamente si esto era necesario. Poco a poco comenzaron a convertirse en una leyenda, tal como los hijos de la luna, las hadas o las sirenas. La pequeña pizca de bondad que tenían desaparecía lentamente.

Algunos de ellos se preguntaban como la humanidad habían durado tanto tiempo o qué tenían de especial esas criaturas tan fáciles de corromper si cometían los mismos pecados que ellos.

La pregunta no era muy fácil de responder y aunque la todopoderosa lo hiciera, casi nadie la comprendería, simplemente los humanos tenían eso que ella siempre buscó.

Superaban todos los obstáculos que les pusieran. Juntos, solidarios, indomables. No importaba la cantidad de desastres que los acecharan, siempre sobrevivían y juntos volvían a salir adelante.

Les dio libre albedrío para que no necesitasen que alguien superior les dijera que hacer ni que estaba bien o mal, para eso tenían su conciencia y sentido común.

Algunos lo hicieron muy bien, como si llevarán la palabra libertad tatuada en la frente y otros buscaban en cualquier cosa algo que les dijera que había alguien superior, un creador, algo que le diera sentido a sus vidas. No entendieron el mensaje, venían a esta vida a ser libres a disfrutar la diviertan que otros anhelaban con fervor.

Venían a ser felices, a experimentar la tristeza, la amistad y el amor, a descubrir los misterios del universo a experimentar la curiosidad. Pero le tenían miedo a eso, a la libertad, preferían vivir con los ojos vendados y a creer en antiguos dogmas. algunos llegaban a desarrollar una naturaleza gregaria, la cual no debían tener. Se dejaban llevar por la corriente perdiendo su libre albedrío. se escondían en su caparazón de ignorancia tal como una tortuga asustada.

No muchos conseguían cumplir con esa simple misión, y al final de su vida se sentían miserables, vacíos y sin valor, pero para eso tenían varias oportunidades, podían volver cuantas veces quisieran y tomar los roles que quisieran hasta cumplir con su propósito.


	27. Ángeles

Antes de que la humanidad existiese tal y como la conocemos, incluso antes de que la caída y creación del infierno se llevará a cabo, la organización era muy diferente a como es actualmente. Los ángeles trabajaban agrupados en parejas, las parejas estaban conformadas por dos ángeles casi idénticos en apariencia, pero totalmente diferentes de personalidad.

Al principio esto parecía un buen sistema operativo pues, la mayoría de los ángeles se complementaban en sus trabajos y se llegaban bien, pero como en todos los trabajos en equipo, había excepciones. Algunas parejas no se llevaban muy bien, no hasta el punto de odiarse, pero si el de no querer trabajar juntos.

Tampoco había jerarquías, todos los ángeles tenían el mismo rango y también el mismo derecho a hablar y visitar a su creadora.

Dios tampoco veía que está modalidad diera muy buenos resultados. Una de las razones era que los ángeles más atrevidos hacían travesuras y culpaban a sus hermanos haciendo que los inocentes cargarán con una culpa que no debían tener. Debido a ello la todopoderosa tomó una decisión.

Era una tarde totalmente normal, de hecho, todos los días pasaban de la misma manera. El sol siempre salía por el este y, en ese lugar, el viento siempre llevaba la misma dirección. Todo era monótono.

Sentados en una nube blanquecina, se encontraban un par de ángeles, uno tenía el cabello corto, ondulado y blanco y el otro era de pelo negro, largo y lacio, pero ambos tenían dos hermosos ópalos azules como ojos. Ambos ángeles habían acabado sus tareas y ahora observaban con atención a un grupo de jóvenes vampiros.

—No entiendo el punto de que la Diosa creará a esta raza— el ángel de cabello negro rompió el silencio.

—No debemos especular, si la Diosa creó a los vampiros debe ser por algo, seguramente tienen un papeleo importante en el plan…—respondió el ángel peliblanco, pero su acompañante no lo dejó terminar.

—Inefable… sí, lo sé, Aziraphale, pero no me gusta esa palabra. Pero ese no era mi punto, son seres que se alimentan de sangre de animales, tarde o temprano terminarán peleándose entre ellos y bebiéndose la sangre de su propia raza.

—No digas eso, la todopoderosa tiene la esperanza de que todo funcionará está vez.

—Pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de que si queremos que todo salga bien deberíamos ser nosotros quienes gobernáramos a los vampiros y no ese tal Drácula. Con nosotros en la cima, esa jerarquía funcionaría mejor. — respondió Aro. — Dios podría hacerlo, tal vez implementarlo en el cielo sería algo bueno.

—Pensé que tú estabas en contra de las jerarquías y que compartías las ideas liberales de Lucifer.

—¿Lucifer? Por favor. Si consigue su propósito seguramente se proclamará rey a si mismo y yo no pienso obedecerlo. Si algún día llegó a irme del cielo solo será para ocupar el lugar más alto en mi propio reino. No habrá libertad nunca.

—Como sea, yo pienso que las jerarquías no son buenas, creo que todos deberíamos ser iguales.

—Ve y dile eso de las jerarquías a la todopoderosa, seguramente te echa del cielo de una patada.

Al escuchar el comentario de su acompañante, Aziraphale abrió aún más sus ojos de lo que ya los tenía haciendo que su expresión fuera de sincero terror.

—Tranquilo, era solo una broma, obviamente no te expulsará, eres su favorito.

—Eso no es verdad — Se apresuró a decir el ángel de cabellos blancos — A todos nos quiere igual, todos somos sus hijos.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en torno a los dos ángeles, pues, Aro sabía perfectamente que eso no era del todo verdad.

—Deberíamos bajar — dijo el ángel pelinegro, rompiendo el silencio.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no— exclamó Aziraphale — no tenemos permiso para ello.

—No necesitamos permiso, solo será un momento, nadie nos descubrirá.

—Pues… yo no estoy dispuesto a ir contigo.

—Aziraphale, Aziraphale. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un santurrón? — siguió el pelinegro— Podríamos ir al bosque, cortar algunas frutas… he visto cómo te robas las de los árboles que aún están en el laboratorio.

—¡Yo nunca he hecho algo como eso!

—Querido hermano, es malo mentir y tú lo sabes— dijo Aro mientras miraba a su compañero a los ojos.

—Está bien— respondió finalmente el peliblanco — pero no nos alejaremos demasiado.

Ambos ángeles bajaron a la tierra, cosa que no les llevó mucho tiempo con el cielo despejado. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol, ocultaron sus alas y cambiaron las túnicas blancas que llevaban puestas por un par de trajes, Aziraphale, blanco y Aro, negro, color favorito de la mayoría de los vampiros. El pelinegro tomó algunos frutos del árbol cuidando de no lastimarlo y se los entregó a su hermano quien los recibió con un brillo en la mirada.

—Oh, gracias. Peras, me encantan las peras.

—Lo sé, lo dices todo el tiempo.

Antes de que Aziraphale pudiese responder, Aro ya se había aventurado en la pequeña aldea. Llevaba las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su traje y contemplaba la calle vacía que se extendía a sus pies. Dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar en especial. Parecía ser lo que los vampiros llamaban un bar, pero que, traducido al lenguaje de la especie humana, sería más o menos un restaurante.

Esperó a que su hermano estuviera a su lado para que juntos exploraran el lugar, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que bajaron a la tierra.


	28. Exploración

Aro avanzó hasta la puerta de dicho establecimiento, volteó a ver a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que éste no lo seguía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes?

—Bueno— respondió Aziraphale volteando hacia otro lado — ese sitio no se ve muy… agradable. No te estoy diciendo que no entres, sino que tal vez yo podría regresar al cielo, sabes. Creo que olvidé donde dejé mi espada, podría ir a buscarla. Tal vez la necesite en algún momento. No parece un lugar muy interesante.

—Vamos, cualquier cosa es más interesante que las oficinas celestiales— respondió el pelinegro, pero su hermano seguía sin dirigirle la mirada —… Estoy seguro de que en un lugar del pueblo encontrarás algo tentador. — sugirió Aro, pues sabía que solo era una excusa para no entrar allí, seguramente no estaba en los “estándares” de su hermano.

Aro vio como Aziraphale caminaba por la calle desierta, volteó de nuevo al sitio que había llamado su atención y abrió las puertas de par en par.

Nadie le prestó atención, estaban bastante ocupados con sus platicas triviales. El pelinegro se dirigió a la única mesa que se encontraba desocupada. Contempló las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor, tal vez Aziraphale tenía razón; no parecía un lugar demasiado interesante.

La barra ocupaba la esquina del bar, en ella, un sujeto posaba sus velludos brazos, era el bar tender. Detrás de la barra había múltiples botellas rellenadas de sangre de animales —alimento único de los vampiros— Una sensación desagradable se formó en su estómago. Odiaba la sangre, alimentarse de ella le parecía de lo más repulsivo, aunque esta fuera de animales.

Tenía que irse de ahí inmediatamente, no quería vomitar enfrente de todos. Se levantó de golpe de su silla y se dirigió a la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un individuo, que en su estado normal sería alguien bien parecido.

Sus músculos se marcaban en su ajustada camisa gris, tenía unos fuertes y filosos pómulos y unas cejas bastante atractivas. Nadie podría creer que alguien así pudiera ser brutalmente golpeado hasta dejarlo solo con la facultad de caminar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, totalmente desarrapado; con la ropa desgarrada y cubierta de sangre.

—Por favor— Aro escuchó como el hombre intentaba hablar — Ayuda…— continuó para luego desvanecerse en la puerta.

El ángel volteó a todos lados buscando alguien que ayudara al pobre tipo, puesto que, él no debía intervenir, ¡pero todos parecían tan indiferentes! No podía dejar a esa pobre criatura ahí para que muriese ¡Maldición! Tenía que ayudarlo.

Sacó al hombre de ahí con un poco de esfuerzo. Chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña cabaña apareció enfrente del bar lo metió y recostó en la cama rodeada de almohadones. Pasó sus manos por encima del cuerpo del hombre haciendo que todos sus huesos rotos sanaran, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había muerto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Aziraphale estaba ahí, respirando con dificultad. El ángel peliblanco se acercó a la cama puso su mano en el cuello del vampiro, no tenía pulso y Aziraphale se dio cuenta.

—Esta muero, no hay nada que podamos hacer. — habló Aziraphale a su hermano — Vi desde lejos como traías a este pobre sujeto

Aro no le respondió, tenía la mirada fija en el piso de la cabaña

—¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer? — preguntó Aziraphale con un tono para nada amable.

—¡Ayudar! Eso es lo que quería.

—Sabes muy bien que no debemos intervenir en la vida de los vampiros.

—No planeaba decirle a nadie— dijo Aro mientras alzaba la mirada.

—No necesitas decirlo ¡La todopoderosa lo ve todo! — alzó la voz el ángel peliblanco —No puedes solo ir por allí haciendo milagros.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! Quedarme viendo como moría sin que nadie lo ayudara. Somos ángeles, por favor, se supone que debemos ayudar a cualquier criatura que la necesite. — respondió mientras alzaba los brazos y sin darse cuenta dio un chasquido.

El corazón del vampiro comenzó a latir de nuevo y los dos ángeles se dieron cuenta de ello.

—¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?¡ — exclamó el peliblanco.

El hombre abrió sus adormilados ojos e inmediatamente volteó a ver al pelinegro, pero inmediatamente volteó hacia la ventana y sus ojos se contrajeron con una mueca de terror. Aro volteó a ver qué pasaba. Había un sujeto en la ventana quien los miraba con desprecio a la vez que tenía su mano apoyada en su bolsillo, sigilosamente sacó un arma y en sus ojos se veía con claridad la intención de su aparición.

Unos milisegundos después, un estruendo lo bastante fuerte como para dejar sordos por unas horas a cualquiera que no fuera un ser sobrenatural, resonó con rumbo a la habitación y una diminuta pero peligrosa bala cortaba el aire.

Aro fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que el hombre había hecho y cuáles serían las consecuencias de tal terrible acto. Esta vez no actúo por simple impulso, esta vez lo había pensado, tan solo unos segundos, pero lo hizo. Chasqueó los dedos en un milagro y, contra todo pronóstico, la bala, ahora bendita, retornó a su dueño, cambiando su trayectoria hacía la cabeza del sujeto.

El individuo cayó de espaldas. Inerte. Poco a poco el color desaparecía de sus mejillas sonrosadas y en su lugar tomo un color blanquecino. Un hilo de sangre caía de la frente del hombre, Aro había asesinado a un vampiro.


	29. Jerry Dandrige

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! Revives a un hombre y matas a otro— gritó Aziraphale cuando reaccionó.

—¡Esto no es mi culpa! ¡Ese tipo iba a volver a asesinar a la persona que salvé, a la única persona con la que he interactuado en décadas y tú me lo reprochas! Además, devolví la vida a una buena persona y se la quité a una mala.

—¡¿Esa es tu excusa?! ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que él es alguien bueno? —dijo el ángel peliblanco mientras señalaba al vampiro quién solo los miraba sin entender lo que pasaba.

—No lo sé— respondió Aro mientras volteaba a ver al vampiro y luego a su hermano — él solo me pidió ayuda y yo se la di. No es como si fuera a caer por eso ¿Verdad?

—¿De que estas hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con caer?

—Entré a la oficina de la todopoderosa… ahí encontré una esfera.

—La esfera de la verdad… Entraste a la oficina de la todopoderosa y tocaste la esfera de la verdad… ¡Nadie puede hacer eso!

—Lo hice— dijo Aro bajando su tono de voz —vi escenas del futuro, vi el plan inefable. Este hombre era parte de él… no sé si será alguien importante o solo un personaje con un papel secundario, pero está en él.

Aziraphale dedicó otra mirada al vampiro y se quedó en silencio, un silencio que en ese entonces no parecía importante, pero en el futuro lejano sería un silencio que condenaría o salvaría a toda la humanidad. Aziraphale rompió el mismo silencio que él había creado.

—Hablaremos con la todopoderosa y ella lo arreglará.

—Esperen— levantó la voz el vampiro— ¿Ustedes están hablando de Dios? —completó con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Sí, pero eso no es algo que te incumba— murmuró Aziraphale para sí mismo.

—Ella no hará nada— intervino una cuarta voz.

—Rafael… ¿Qué haces aquí? — hablaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Ese era un arcángel, ellos no tenían hermanos idénticos ni contrapartes; la todopoderosa los había creado así. Eran los que la acompañaban sus recorridos, sus mano derecha y acompañantes: Gabriel, Michael, Rafael, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel y Remiel. Eran independientes y la mayoría de las veces fríos, no eran muy sociales a excepción del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ya saben— respondió el arcángel entrando en la cabaña —vine a la tierra a supervisar algunas cosas y de pronto sentí una fuerte energía sobrenatural cerca, no sabía que eran ustedes.

—¿Cuánto has escuchado? — preguntó el pelinegro.

—Lo suficiente. Acaban de cometer un terrible error, alguien que debería estar muerto está vivo y alguien que debería estar vivo está muerto. Aro, sin duda tendrás un buen castigo.

—¿Vas a decirle a la todopoderosa? — interrumpió el ángel peliblanco haciendo que el mayor volteara a verlo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? No quiero ser el culpable de que castiguen a otro ángel.

—Bueno— respondió Aziraphale — eres uno de sus acompañantes, Gabriel lo haría, yo lo haría.

—Sí, bueno. No lo haré, ángel.

—¿Por qué me llamas ángel? Tú también eres un ángel.

—¡¿Puedes ayudarnos?! — interrumpió Aro —a esconder esto, puedes decirle a Dios que solo fue un accidente.

El más alto volteó a ver al cuerpo inerte del desafortunado vampiro que yacía tirado en el suelo, como si de un simple cadáver de animal se tratase, ladeó su cabeza y por fin respondió:

—¿Qué cambiaría si yo los ayudase? Absolutamente nada.

—Eres más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros dos— respondió el pelinegro.

—Esas son solo suposiciones— dijo alzando sus cejas para luego continuar — Tengo el mismo poder que cada uno de ustedes dos… y los dos juntos son más poderosos que yo.

—Eres un arcángel, tú puedes crear estrellas y nosotros no.

—Yo puedo crear estrellas, Baal puede crear mariposas, Remiel puede curar las enfermedades, todos tenemos habilidades diferentes; pero ustedes dos son únicos, pueden compartir sus poderes, unirlos y fusionarlos para derrotar a cualquiera; tienen un lazo que nadie puede romper, ni siquiera la todopoderosa.

Aro reflexionó por un momento, no conforme con la respuesta refutó:

—Vamos, Aziraphale y yo ni siquiera podemos hacer un vuelo en pareja, ¿cómo se supone que arreglaremos esto? No podemos decirle a alguien “Oye, tu existencia en este mundo es un error, creo que lo mejor será que te asesinemos” … Tampoco podemos regresar el tiempo.

El pelirrojo fijó su mirada al techo de la cabaña.

—En teoría si pueden, bueno, no estoy seguro, pero sería una solución factible, pero sería mejor que devolvieras a la vida a ese sujeto del piso y te deshicieras de ese vampiro— dijo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie ahí —… pero sin duda necesitarían que su cuerpo estuviera presente.

—Oh, no puede ser.

El ángel pelinegro se acercó a la cama y efectivamente, el joven vampiro ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar el hombre desarrapado había dejado una nota en un papel manchado de sangre y lodo.

“Gracias por todo, ángel.

—Jerry Dandrige.”

El pelinegro guardo la nota en su bolsillo y dirigió la mirada a sus compañeros.

—Supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada, esperemos que Dios no se entere.


	30. Deseos

Lo que Aro no sabía es que la todopoderosa no necesita canales externos para enterarse de lo que pasa, pues, como los humanos lo dicen, es omnipotente, No había necesidad de que Rafael le dijera lo que sus otros hijos habían hecho, ella misma lo estaba presenciado.

Se sentía ¿Traicionada?... No, se sentía culpable. Culpable porque ella no supo organizar su plan. Se suponía que todo estaba escrito, que todo estaba dictaminado y que ya no era posible cambiarlo. Sin embargo, ese diminuto ángel logró hacerlo; el plan tenía que cambiar y tomar un rumbo diferente.

Sus hijos habían llegado al cielo tan solo unos segundos después de lo que había pasado en la tierra. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, su acto siguiente. Se lavó la cara y llamó a Metatron.

Podía escuchar los pasos de todos sus ángeles que se acercaban uno a uno hacía la sala del trono. La gran puerta blanca con diamantes incrustados se abrió de par en par. Todos entraron, los arcángeles y ángeles se posicionaron en una fila y callaron.

—¿Saben porque los llamé? — preguntó la todopoderosa, ninguno respondió. —Bueno, esta tarde ha habido un gran desastre, uno que no estoy dispuesta a ignorar.

Un mormullo se escuchó entre el conglomerado de ángeles.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya había tomado esta decisión, pero no me había dignado a llevarla a cabo. Hoy es el día indicado para ello.

—Mi señora, haría un gran favor al explicarnos lo que piensa hacer— una voz se escucho entre la multitud, era Lucifer.

—Es lo que estoy a punto de explicarles. Como decía, el modelo que llevamos ahora no es el más conveniente, la mala relación entre los gemelos es solo una de las causas de esto, he tomado una decisión… los gemelos serán fusionados.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! — gritó Luzbel.

—Es la mejor forma de solucionar esto, además de otros inconvenientes.

—Somos personas independientes, no puedes hacernos esto. — gritó Aro.

Dios cerró los ojos, ahí estaba: el centro de todo este embrollo.

—Tu eres el menos —adecuado par­a decir eso— murmuró para si misma, pero el ángel logró escucharla.

—Discúlpeme, pero no sé de lo que está hablando.

La todopoderosa chasqueó los dedos y se dio la vuelta. El tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, casi todos solo se podía escuchar la respiración de Aro y Aziraphale, nadie en esa habitación necesitaba hacerlo, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a ello _._

La todopoderosa sentía que una llamarada de fuego subía desde su estomago hasta su garganta y que esta sería capaz de desincorporar su cuerpo terrenal. Estaba realmente furiosa, no por lo que dicho personaje había hecho, cualquiera puede equivocarse, sino porque este no lo aceptaba.

—La decisión está tomada, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer… Esta mañana sucedió algo, algo que no debió de pasar. Cuéntame lo que sucedió esta tarde, Aro.

—Esta tarde, Aziraphale y yo bajamos a la tierra— hizo una pausa y prosiguió — Aziraphale cometió un error, yo trataba de convencerlo de que eso no estaba bien, que desobedecerla traería malas consecuencias.

—¡Eso no fue lo que sucedió! — gritó el ángel peliblanco —No lo escuche, él está mintiendo.

Dios hizo una seña para que éste callara y Aro prosiguiera con su historia.

—Aziraphale no me hizo caso y deambuló por la tierra, bebió sangre igual que los vampiros… mató a un hombre y revivió a otro. No conforme con eso quiso cambiar el tiempo, aunque esto pudiese destruir la realidad.

Aziraphale se sentía traicionado, su propio hermano lo había traicionado, aquél con el que había aprendido a volar, ahora, ante sus ojos era un total desconocido que trataba de aprovecharse de su generosidad. Cada palabra que Aro pronunciaba era un cuchillo lanzado directo a su corazón. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta, tenía ganas de llorar; quería enterrar su espada en el corazón de Aro, pero se sentía impotente, a pesar de todo eso no era capaz de hacerle daño a Aro.

—Con eso es suficiente, hijo; pero todo está mal, se lo que hiciste, Aro. —hizo un énfasis en el nombre del ángel pelinegro, lo pronunció con demasiada amargura.

—Pero todo lo que le dije es verdad, yo soy inocente, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—¡No solo me mentiste y mataste a un hombre, sino que también culpas a tu propio hermano! — la todopoderosa alzó la voz por primera vez —¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer algo así?!

Aro se sentía diminuto, nunca había escuchado a Dios furiosa. Pensaba que diciendo aquello se libraría de su inminente castigo, pero no lo hizo. Debió haberlo pensado antes, no podía mentirle a un ser omnipotente. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder disimularlo siquiera un poco, sus manos temblaban y las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y caían al suelo cristalino. Reflexionó por unos segundos y habló:

—Esta bien… yo lo hice, Aziraphale es inocente. Pero yo creí que era lo correcto… ¡La esfera! ¡La esfera me lo dijo!

—La esfera te dice lo que quieres ver, acomoda la realidad para que todo suceda a tu favor… tú solo, tú solo reescribiste el plan. — decía la rubia mientras tenía la mirada fija en el pelinegro, si las miradas pudieran acuchillar a alguien, esa sería la más mortal de todas—Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que todo lo que viste estaba a tu favor ¿No es cierto? No había ninguna dificultad en tu vida, tú eras el rey del universo. Eras feliz junto a uno de mis arcángeles mientras te deshacías de cualquiera que se metiera en tu camino, aunque eso incluyera a tu hermano y a tu madre.

—Pero no he hecho nada de eso, no puede culparme por algo que no ha sucedido.

—Tienes razón, hijo mío.

—¿Nos va a unir? — interrumpió el peliblanco —digo, después de lo sucedido aún piensa volvernos un solo ser.

—Aunque quisiera no puedo, no puedo dejar sin castigo a Aro y a ti cumpliendo uno que no mereces, aunque una a tus otros hermanos, en el interior siempre serán dos almas que pelearán por el control, tendrán un debate interno a cada segundo, todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad.


	31. Ángel de la guarda

—¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdone? — preguntó Aro con la cabeza baja.

—Retomaré el plan— pronunció Dios, les dio la espalda a los ángeles y se dirigió a su trono. —Seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado; ninguno de tus hermanos tiene porque enterarse. Tendrás uno de los puestos más bajos en la nueva jerarquía hasta que vuelvas a ganarte mi confianza.

Aziraphale contempló a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que en la sala había solo la mitad de los ángeles que habían entrado. Iba a extrañar a algunos, no podía mentir. Pero quién era él para hacer una oposición: solo una partícula de arena en el inmenso mar. Si bien podía hablar con Dios, ante ella era igual de pequeño que uno de los vampiros de la tierra.

Él nunca tendría el valor de traicionarla como lo había hecho su hermano, de hecho, si él estuviese en el lugar de Aro, podría asegurar que ya se habría desincorporado del miedo o desmayado en el mejor de los casos.

Volvió a observar los cuerpos inmóviles de los otros ángeles, probablemente no recordarían nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos milenios, conocía perfectamente los métodos de su madre.

—Ya pueden retirarse, serán informados sobre sus nuevas misiones. — dijo la todopoderosa desde lo alto de su trono.

—Sí, madre— respondieron los demás ángeles al unísono y se marcharon uno a uno.

Aro contempló por última vez a su madre y, acto seguido se encaminó a la puerta con sus otros hermanos.

—Aro.

—¿Sí?

—Devuélveme tu espada.

El pelinegro chasqueó los dedos y en su mano derecha apareció una espada; la empuñó con ambas manos por última ocasión. Su rostro se veía reflejado en metal plateado, acarició el filo del arma con la yema de los dedos: una pequeña gota de sangre escurrió por ella. La dejó en el piso.

________________________________________________________________________________

Los días seguían igual desde que la todopoderosa había borrado la memoria de casi todos sus ángeles. Todos seguían con sus actividades diarias, pero este día abría un gran cambio. Metatrón los había reunido en un gran edificio de paredes cristalinas salpicadas con pequeñas gotas de la brisa nocturna y rodeado de nubes de color pastel.

—Bien, hermanos—los seres celestiales interceptaron una voz ronca y agria: era Metatrón— esta mañana la todopoderosa me ha enviado un mensaje, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que la llevó a tomar esta decisión, pero…

—Dinos de una vez que es lo que te dijo— intervino un ángel de la multitud.

—Bueno… — el ángel de viejo aspecto hizo aparecer un pergamino amarillento con un solo chasquido, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leerlo.

“Hoy habrá un cambio en la estructura del cielo, implementaré un nuevo sistema para que sus trabajos sean más fáciles y mejores. Mi hijo Metatrón se encargará de asignarles cada una de sus misiones.

Todos harán lo que les pida estén de acuerdo o no, a continuación, se enlistan los grupos a los que cada uno pertenecerá, así como sus deberes asignados.

Serafines: Metatrón…”

Aro estaba seguro de que esa era una consecuencia de lo que él había hecho, estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no significaba que cambiaría de opinión. Él pensaba que lo que había hecho era nada más ni nada menos que lo correcto. Ayudar a alguien cuando este te pide ayuda es lo correcto, ¿no? Y los ángeles hacen siempre lo correcto, ¿verdad? No tenía de que arrepentirse.

En cuanto a lo que vio en la esfera… tampoco era su culpa. La todopoderosa no podía culparlo por algo que creó su subconsciente y no él en sus cinco sentidos. Además, ella lo había creado así, ella era la culpable de todo lo que pasara por su cabeza y no él.

Que le hayan quitado su espada no era para tanto, ni siquiera la ocupaba. 

Ya habían nombrado a tres jerarquías de ángeles y él no estaba en ellas, bueno, todavía había una gran cantidad de ángeles sin nombrar, no podía quedar en último lugar.

“Principiados: […] Aziraphale […]”

Genial, ya habían nombrado a su hermano, seguramente seguiría él, después de todo no se quedaría en el último lugar.

Metatrón terminó de nombrar a los principiados y en ningún momento había mencionado ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Había nombrado a los Arcángeles, Ángeles comunes y ahora se encontraba nombrando a los ángeles de la guarda y solo quedaban muy pocos ¡¿por qué aún no lo llamaba?!

“Aro.

Cualquier queja o comentario deben comunicarlo a Met, desde ahora él será mi voz, si quieren hablar conmigo solo podrán hacerlo a través de este ángel.

Con esto terminamos, ya suben cuáles son sus nuevas misiones, pónganse a trabajar.”

—¡Metatrón! — gritaba él ángel pelinegro mientras seguía al mayor — Metatrón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo? Estas instalaciones son nuevas pudiste haberte caído y romper algo, los arcángeles no estarán contentos de que dañes sus “oficinas”. 

—¿Sí?, bueno… ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que te hayas equivocado en algunos nombres? Ya sabes, Aziraphale está en el puesto de principiado y yo un ángel de la guarda… somos hermanos gemelos y teníamos las mismas labores.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, no hay ningún error, así lo dispuso Dios. Mira, escuché que hace poco discutiste con ella, te daré un consejo: haz tu trabajo. Con el tiempo tal vez obtengas un acenso. Oh, sabía que había olvidado algo, ten.

El serafín le entregó un sobre a Aro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el pelinegro observando el sobre.

—El nombre de tu misión ¿No recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? Creía que lo había dejado claro. Tienes que…

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Si así lo dices. Tengo que irme, fue un gusto hablar contigo.

—Sí, sí, también para mí.

El joven ángel rompió la parte superior del papel y sacó una pequeña nota que había en su interior. Solo había dos palabras en una impecable caligrafía: Alejandría Vincent.


	32. Dones de la esfera

Aro caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, podría usar un milagro y encontrar a la dichosa Alejandría Vincent, pero los ángeles de la guarda tenían los milagros contados, no podía darse el lujo de hacer milagros frívolos, o tal vez sí, pero no podría hacer los que eran realmente necesarios. Eran sus milagros ¿no? Podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera.

Solo sabía que se trataba de una chica que había acabado de nacer, y que pertenecía a una familia un poco extraña: esta mostraba un cierto rechazo por la sangre. Vivía en una colonia dónde abundaba la pobreza, pero aún así contaban con lo suficiente para tener una vida tranquila y cómoda. Aro estaría al cuidado de ella durante toda su vida a menos que cometiera un horroroso pecado, por lo que no le urgía para nada encontrarla.

Pronto llegó a la casa dónde vivía la pequeña, entró en ella sin ser visto, pues cuando querían, los ángeles podían crear un campo que le permitía pasar desapercibidos incluso entre ellos. Subió por las estrechas escaleras que se dirigían a la habitación y la encontró: estaba recostada en una cuna blanca, cubierta por mantas rosadas. Su madre, cansada por el labor de parto, se había quedado dormida en la mecedora de madera.

El ángel se acercó a la cuna y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña, nunca había visto a un bebé en toda su vida y podía asegurar que esta era muy larga. La niña sonrío, era el momento indicado. Pasó las manos por su cabello por última vez y con un solo chasquido se convirtió en un rayo de luz, un ser etéreo, un ser sin un cuerpo material. Solo le bastaron unos segundos para poder acomodarse en el hombro derecho de la pequeña, lugar desde el cual podría aconsejarla en el mejor de los casos.

No era un trabajo muy difícil de a ver para un ángel como Aro, el caso era que... no le agradaban los niños. Esas repugnantes criaturas que hacían a los mayores perder tiempo y dinero, ¿Cómo era posible que los adultos pudieran quererlas y hasta dar su vida por ellas en el peor de los casos? Sin embargo, por más que se había aferrado a esa idea, Alejandría se había ganado su corazón, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía la más remota idea. El caso es que entre más pasaba el tiempo más se encariñaba con aquella mocosa. Los años habían pasado y el ángel estaba totalmente apegado a la pequeña. Y es que ella era diferente a los demás, sí, diferente. A lo largo de su estancia en la tierra no había conocido a nadie que se pudiera comunicar con su ángel guardián, pero ella podía hacerlo, lo veía la mayor parte del tiempo y, en algunas ocasiones, hasta llegaba a hablar con él, o al menos eso decía en sus reportes al cielo.

Decía que estaba tranquilo allí, que ya no importaba lo que había sucedido en el pasado, ¿aún anhelaba la posibilidad de tener un cargo en un puesto de mayor rango? Sí, lo hacia en secreto, pero allí era feliz y además revelarse no le convenía en lo absoluto a menos que quisiera perder la vida y él no quería perderla, no estaba loco, aunque una venganza no estaría mal.

Durante el tiempo que cuidó de la pequeña se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, algo había cambiado en su ser desde que había tocado esa inmunda esfera: no podía tener un solo roce con ninguna persona o de lo contrario se encontraba viendo las memorias y pensamientos de quien tocaba. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que el padre de Alejandría no andaba en buen camino.

Esa particular mañana, Metatrón le había enviado un mensaje, tenía que acudir al cielo con urgencia y dejar a su protegida, ¿por qué ahora? Pensó que todo eso estaba olvidado, por favor, ya habían pasado diez años, pero eso solo era un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el cielo. No importaba, tenía que ir.

Cuando estaba ante las puertas del cielo se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía los pasos.

—¿Quién anda allí? — nadie respondió, pero a cambio recibió un suave golpe en su hombro, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Lucifer. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo debería hacerte esa misma pregunta, creí que como estabas en la posición más baja no podías entrar al cielo sin el permiso de... tus superiores. —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ¿no será porque Metatrón envió una carta con la orden de venir? Además, yo puedo entrar aquí cuando me parezca. —respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces, ¿de eso trataba la carta? Ya sabes, demasiado ocupado en el nuevo proyecto como para leer una estúpida nota.

—Espera, ¿has dicho nuevo proyecto? —dijo Aro antes de que el más alto siguiera.

—Sí, por supuesto, seguramente en la reunión de hoy les hablará sobre él, les dio el nombre de humanos, no parece que lleguen a ser muy inteligentes ni habilidosos. La todopoderosa nos ha puesto mucho trabajo, a veces pienso que deberíamos pedir tiempo libre, vacaciones o un sueldo como los terrestres.

—No pareces muy contento con ella.

—Emm, la verdad no, estoy cansado de su actitud, antes tan siquiera se dignaba a recibirnos y ahora para todo Metatrón, Metatrón, Metatrón. Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo sucio mientras ella se encierra todo el día en su sala del trono a hacer quien sabe que cosa y ni siquiera es capaz de darnos la cara, a sus inútiles mascotas les da libre albedrio mientras a nosotros nos trata como esclavos. No soy el único que piensa eso.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero seguramente solo quedará en eso, pensamientos, nadie sería capaz de oponerse a la voluntad de Dios­—esa era la oportunidad que Aro esperaba.

—¿Estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando? — preguntó el pelirrojo. —pero no podemos hacer eso, estamos descontentos, sí, pero no es tanto como para revelarnos.

—No hay problema, yo te mostraré todas razones que necesitas. —respondió mientras colocaba sus dedos en la cabeza del más alto, veía todos sus recuerdos y al mismo tiempo intentaba devolvérselos.


End file.
